


What Matters Most

by Writer_Geekgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animals, Businessperson Dean Winchester, Farmer Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester needs a change in his life. When he finds out he inherited his grandfather's farm, he quits his job in the family business and returns to the place where he spent his summers as a child.There he runs into his quirky childhood friend, Castiel Novak, and his two kids. Sparks fly between the two, and what once a close friendship could develop into so much more. Dean just has to decide first what matters most.Check out the amazing art of masterofevilmonkeyness for this story on herTumblr pageMany thanks to her for creating the picture that inspired this story.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester strode down the hallway of his family's publishing firm. He entered his office and angrily slammed the door with a resounding thud behind him. He took a couple of deep breaths. He ran his fingers through his short sandy hair in frustration and was startled when his brother cleared his throat behind him.

"Didn't go well did it, Dean?" Sam asked. Sam was sprawled on the leather couch in Dean's office munching on an apple. His briefcase was opened next to him, where he had been sorting papers. He pushed his shaggy hair out of his face, "While I admire your tenacity not to admit defeat, you aren't going to change the old man's opinion today, tomorrow, or like, ever."

"I don’t get it, Sam. Why can't I get Dad to launch the LGBT romance book line? I got the numbers, I proved the viability, but he won't listen. He never listens." Dean slumped heavily in his office chair, defeated. Whenever he wanted to try something different or take a new approach, his father slammed the door shut on it. He felt like he was hitting his head against a brick wall repeatedly.

Dean and Sam had both worked in the family publishing business since they graduated from college. Dean didn't love it, but he didn't hate it either. It just was. He handled marketing and media for the company, while his brother was an attorney who handled the company's legal matters. His dad ran the firm with an iron fist. He had to have the final sign-off for every book they published; every marketing campaign they ran, everything. Dean and John butted heads constantly. Dean wanted to bring diversity to the types of books they published and add a product line focusing on minority and LGBT authors. John would have no part of that. He’d often say, “If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

"Not that I agree with Dad's reasoning, but he thinks it's a niche market. Winchester Publishing is usually more mainstream."

Dean frowned at him, "Sam, it's niche only because nobody publishes them."

"It's risky," Sam replied.

"Look, Sam. It's the right thing to do. You know that and I know that. Also, it's a growing market. We need to think towards the future."

Sam nodded in agreement. "The margins are really thin right now, Dean. I don't think the company can afford it."

Dean snorted, "Then maybe Dad needs to sell one of his houses or cars and reinvest it in the company."

"You aren't wrong, Dean." Sam chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "The market for physical books is dying and Dad won't fully commit to digital publishing. The company is becoming a dinosaur. Dad thinks eBooks are a trend." Sam rolled his eyes.

"He should sell. He's rich. You and I could find something else."

"I just got engaged to Sarah. I just don't know…"

"She'd take it better than Gordon." Dean laughed.

"You talked to Gordon about quitting?"

Dean sighed as he thought about his long-time boyfriend. It had taken a lot for his father to accept Gordon, but now the two of them were thick as thieves. Dean talked to him the previous night about quitting the firm. Gordon had freaked out about the idea. Throughout the conversation, it became increasingly apparent to Dean that he was much more concerned about the current luxuries Dean got from working for the firm, like vacations and cars, than he was about Dean himself. The spark had been fading from their relationship for a while, last night Dean felt like it had gone out altogether.

Dean sighed, "I did, Sam. We talked last night. It went over like a ton of bricks. But I'm just done, Sam. I can't work for Dad. He treats both of us like we’re children still. I'm going to resign. Gordon’s not going to like it, but I just can't take it anymore. I’ve put almost 15 years of my life into this company, Sam. I feel like nothing I do matters. No matter how hard I work or how many hours I put in, nothing changes with Dad. I’m tired.”

"Dad will disown you, Dean. Are you ready for that? You know how he is about loyalty and the family business."

Dean smiled ruefully, "I’m kind of counting on it, Sam. If he's mad and thinks he's disowning me, he might just let me go without a fuss. He'll think he's cutting me off, but I'll really be escaping."

Sam waved a large manila envelope, "You might find this interesting. I found this with your name on it from a law firm in Falcon Bay, Oregon, in Dad's safe. Isn't that where Grandpa Henry lived?"

"Yeah. We went every summer there with Mom. You probably don’t remember it very well. You were pretty young when…" Dean trailed off. The visits to see Henry Winchester stopped after their mother died in a fire. John had neither the time nor the inclination to take his sons to see his estranged father. Many of Dean's happiest memories as a kid were those summers, free of his father's expectations and free to be himself. "Can I see it?"

Sam nodded and offered it to him. "Dad asked me to get some legal documents from his safe because he was busy. I found that envelope buried under a lot of Dad's papers. It was addressed to you, so I 'borrowed' it."

Dean opened the envelope and pulled out some documents. He glanced through them before handing them to Sam, "Do these say what I think they say?"

Sam looked at them, "It looks like you inherited Grandpa Henry's farm. Did Dad ever mention this?"

Dean shook his head, "No, I had no clue. I wonder if anyone has been paying the taxes or if the place is even still standing." The last time Dean had seen his grandfather, he was ten. Dean was now approaching thirty-five.

Sam started to pack his stacks of paper back into his briefcase, "I'll check it out and get back to you, Dean.” He stood up to leave, “Bye, jerk."

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, bitch," Dean replied with a smile.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean spent the afternoon cleaning up his files and sorting things for his eventual replacement. He was determined to give his dad a resignation letter that day and then walk out the door. He suspected his father would fire him as soon as he resigned, so it didn't seem important to give his two-week notice.

He was packing up the last of his personal effects when Sam returned. "So, get this, Dean. I called the law firm and talked to the daughter of the original lawyer, Jessica Moore. She says that the estate has been able to cover the taxes all these years. They contacted Dad several times when Grandpa Henry first passed away. Dad told them to keep it in trust. If you'd ever wanted it, you'd show up. But Jess said it is a bit run down now. No one has lived in it in 20 years."

"I can fix the house," Dean said firmly.

Sam looked at him doubtfully, "Really?"

"I took woodshop in high school. Grandpa Henry also may have taught me a thing or two."

"So, a class you took for two years in high school and a couple of summers as a kid has readied you for taking over a farm?" Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly. "When you are done fixing the place up, are you going to raise cows and have a pig named Arnold too?"

"Look, Sam. I just broke up with Gordon via text message. I wrote my resignation letter and am about to drop it off at Dad's desk. I have enough money saved to last me for a while. I'm going to go figure out what's up with the farm and get out of LA while Dad and Gordon stew. The farm is a perfect place to get my head on straight. Just don't tell anyone that’s where I'm going."

"I got your back on this. But, Dean, don't do anything crazy."

Dean smiled at him charmingly, "Me? I'm adorable."

After having some bitter words with both Gordon and his father, Dean's week passed in a whirl. He moved his furniture into storage and turned in his apartment keys. He purchased a new phone and gave his new phone number only to Sam. Finally, on Friday, he loaded his clothes in the car and started heading to Falcon Bay. He looked it up on the internet and the population of the town was up to 1,500 people. Dean had lived in Los Angeles his entire life where there could be fifteen hundred people in a club in a single night. His memories were of a sleepy little town, nestled on a lake. There were a few dozen farms in an area surrounded by forests. When he was a kid, the town seemed full of adventure and promise. The adult version of himself just wanted a quiet place to figure out what the heck he wanted to be when he grew up. He laughed at himself. Better late than never.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Oregon was uneventful. After Dean turned from the two-lane highway onto the dirt road leading to the farm, he slowed the car to a crawl as he traversed the rut-ridden road. Cursing under his breath, he wished he had thought this through and rented an SUV instead of driving his classic '67 Impala down this atrocity of a farm road. He would need to get the road graded and fresh gravel spread before he drove down it too often.

When he broke from the trees, he saw the farmhouse for the first time in almost twenty-five years. He parked the Impala in front of the house and got out slowly, surveying the farm around him.

The old house had seen better years, but the roof looked intact. The blue paint was faded and flaking in places. The yard was covered in weeds and broken tree branches. A beat-up truck was parked under a carport. A corner of the carport was caved in slightly by the weight of the leaves on its roof with battered crates were piled haphazardly against one wall.

He walked over to the old truck and put his hand on the fender. He smiled as he remembered how his grandfather taught him to drive the truck when he was eight. Henry tied bricks to the pedals so Dean could reach them. Henry and Dean had driven that old truck all over the farm. Sometimes, a kid from a neighboring farm, Cas Novak, had joined them as they drove to the old fishing hole on the edge of the lake.

He spied his old bicycle buried under some crates next to the house. He pulled it out. He'd learn to ride on this bike and then taught Sam a few years later. The bike was rusted, and the tires were tattered, but the memories were fresh in his mind. Dean thought of all the bike rides he took with Cas around the town.

He and Cas were inseparable during the summers when Dean visited. Cas was two years older, but he and Dean clicked instantly, and the farm was their kingdom. They had made forts in trees, learned to swim in the lake, and shared secrets that they didn't tell anyone else. Dean looked forward to summers every year because it meant his mother would bring him to Falcon Bay. It seemed magical.

Then, his mom Mary died, and the visits abruptly ended. Dean sighed. It had been years since he thought of those summers that his mom brought him and, later, Sam to the farm. After his mom died, his father had neither the time nor the interest to take the kids to see their grandfather. At first, Dean would call Grandpa Henry every month or so, but his dad removed phone privileges after he was late to the dinner table once too often because he was talking to Henry. A few years later, John casually mentioned that Henry had died the previous year. Dean had never had the chance to say goodbye. Hell, Dean didn't even know how Henry died.

Dean sighed sadly as he returned to the car and retrieved a duffle bag of clothes from the back seat. As he walked up the stairs to the front porch of the house, he noted the steps that creaked and added them to the mental list of things he would need to repair. He retrieved a crumpled envelope out of his pocket and opened it gently. He pulled out an old key on a John Deere keyring. He smiled slightly as he looked at it. This had been Dean's copy of the key whenever he visited. Henry had shown him a drawer full of keyrings, and Dean picked that one because it had a deer on it. He took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and stepped gingerly inside.

He flipped the light switch and was relieved when the electricity came on. He called the electric company a couple of days earlier and had talked to someone named Charlie about switching it on. She had kept him on the phone for a half-hour grilling him on what his favorite music, movies, and video games were. He had forgotten how friendly people were in the small town. Falcon Bay looked like it was still in the '50s when he was a kid. He wasn't sure if it still looked like that. He hadn't stepped foot in it since the last time he was here all those years ago.

Dean's first impression was that the house seemed much less dusty than it should be. It looked remarkably clean for a house that had sat unoccupied for over 20 years. He pulled sheets off the couch and side chair. He saw the daisy patterns on the couch and smiled. He could feel tears building up behind his eyes as he remembered the last time that he'd ever seen Henry was on that couch. Mary arrived to pick up her sons after an extended stay. Henry wanted to walk Dean to the car, but Mary insisted that he stay inside because he had twisted his ankle helping Dean and Cas make a treehouse. Cas sat next to Henry with a solemn, grief-stricken face as they said their goodbyes. Cas promised Dean and Mary he would take care of Henry for them while they were gone. Dean promised he'd be back the next summer, but... He never came back until now.

Dean sighed heavily. He walked into the kitchen. His brows furrowed when he saw a fresh loaf of bread and a bowl of fruit on the counter. He opened the fridge and found milk, cheese, butter, and eggs. He glanced in the pantry and saw a variety of staples neatly sorted on shelves. Either someone was living here unknown to Dean or someone had gotten it ready for him. He guessed the latter. He wondered if it was Ellen. She had been his babysitter all those years ago when Henry and Mary would visit the neighbors. She always fussed at Henry and brought him fresh produce and pies from her parent's business. The Harvelle's Roadhouse was the happening spot in town. Not that there was a lot of excitement in this town, but when there was, it usually happened at Harvelle's.

He had forgotten the kindness of the people in Falcon Bay. Everyone knew everyone’s name. There were a few curmudgeons to avoid, but generally, everyone was nice. Even though he was only there in the summers, the town folk always treated him as if he were one of their own.

He yawned widely as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and wandered into his old bedroom. The bunk beds were right as they were when he and Sam were little. He picked up a baseball mitt from a desk. It was much too small to fit him now, but it had been one of his prized possessions when he was a kid. He looked at it nostalgically. Henry was terrible at baseball, so Bobby, a friend of his grandfather's, would take him out back of his old salvage yard in a big field to play catch. He learned a lot from Bobby -- things like batting, pitching, fishing, and shooting an old BB gun at cans on a fence. He wondered if Bobby still lived in Falcon Bay.

He turned out the light to the room. As much as he loved his old bunk bed, he'd be much more comfortable in the master bedroom.

He paused before going into Henry's bedroom. He wasn't sure what he'd find. He wasn't even sure what Henry died from or if anyone had cleaned out Henry's belongings after he passed. He sighed deeply and pushed the door open. A large brass bed stood in the center of the room. Unlike his room, most of this room had been stripped clean. A pile of fresh linen sat on the end of the bed. A note on purple parchment paper sat on top of it, "These are clean. Welcome home, Dean."

Dean let out a small huff of a laugh. "You could have signed the note, my mysterious benefactor, so I would know who to thank." Dean quickly made the bed. He was suspicious that the mattress was new. He'd have to figure out who to reimburse for setting the place up for him so nicely. Dean picked up the linens and quickly made the bed.

After he finished, he wandered into the bathroom. It gleamed spotlessly. Fresh towels were on the counter. The shower had shampoo and body wash in it. A new toothbrush and toothpaste were placed next to the sink. "Well, whoever you are, you sure thought about everything. I'm going to bake you a friggin' pie. You're awesome."

He stripped down to take a shower. The tension from his long drive disappeared as the hot water sluiced over his neck and down his back. After taking a long shower, he pulled some sweats out of his duffle bag to wear and climbed tiredly into the bed. Even as tired as he was, he couldn't seem to find sleep easily.

Dean was full of regrets at the time he missed spending with Henry. He should have fought his father harder to come back. He could have figured out a way to sneak here. All the 'could-haves' or 'should-haves' percolated in his head. Truthfully, Dean knew there wasn’t much he could have done to get John to bring him here. John was dead set against Henry. Whatever wedge had developed between the two men was too insurmountable for them to overcome in Henry's lifetime.

Dean whispered to the walls, "I'm sorry, Henry, that I didn't come back earlier. I'm here now though."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was sleeping soundly when he was startled awake by a rooster crowing. Dean slipped out of bed and stumbled to his feet. He crossed the threadbare carpet to the window he had opened the previous night. He pulled on it several times until it slammed shut with a satisfying thud. He started to head back to his bed when he heard the dulcet tones of Olivia Newton-John singing outside:

> If you love me, let me know  
>  If you don't then let me go  
>  I can't take another minute  
>  Of this day without you in it

Dean grumbled, "What the hell? It's six friggin' o’clock in the morning." He pulled a clean t-shirt out of the duffle bag and pulled it on. It wasn't even light out, but someone was blasting seventies tunes. He liked classic rock, but not that. He marched barefoot down the stairs through the front door, letting the door slam behind him.

He headed towards the source of the music, realizing it came from the neighboring Novak farm. He pushed through a few shrubs lining the property and hopped the fence. The music was radiating from a red barn. He walked across the well-kept lawn to the building. Right as he reached its door, a deep gravelly voice started singing along with Olivia:

> If you love me, let me be  
>  If you don't then set me free

Dean paused in the doorway to see a dark-haired man dressed in jean overalls, a faded Metallica t-shirt, and leather work boots, kissing a small cream-colored cow's forehead before reaching down to connect her to a milking machine. Seven other cows were lined up looking as if they were waiting for their turns.

The man patted the cow fondly and said, "Thank you for the milk, Taylor. I both appreciate and love you."

Dean stared at him in astonishment until he heard a loud noise behind him. He turned to see a goose charging straight for him, flapping his wings earnestly, and honking loudly. The goose aimed for his bare feet, trying to nip them. Dean yelped and threw himself back into the barn, ending up sprawled on his back. He kicked the barn door shut in the goose's face.

A deep voice behind him said, "Please forgive the Colonel, he doesn't like unannounced visitors."

"Well, I don't like murderous waterfowl." Dean groused, "I apologize for trespassing though. I'm Dean." He scrambled to his feet. He found himself face to face with the farmer.

The man stared at him and tilted his head, "I remember you. I'm Castiel. Cas Novak." His eyes were the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He stared at Dean intently.

Dean's breath hitched. Gone was the little boy that he'd played ball and caught frogs with. Instead, he was facing six feet of solidly built, and extremely attractive, man. Dean stammered, "Wow. You grew up, Cas."

Castiel laughed, "Well, one tends to do that in twenty-five years or so, Dean." Castiel opened the door and called the goose in, "Colonel, come meet Dean."

The goose waddled through the door and looked at Dean mistrustfully. "Hold out your hand so he can sniff it, Dean. He's got to learn to trust you."

"Who's going to teach me to trust him?" Dean grumbled and hesitated before offering his hand to the goose. The goose leaned forward to sniff it. Dean yanked his hand back after the goose suddenly honked loudly.

"He's just saying hi, Dean."

"Well, I don't speak goose."

Castiel chuckled, "I'll take it as my job to teach you to trust him. Now come meet my girls."

"Your girls, Cas?"

"The cows." He patted the one he was milking, "This is Taylor." He introduced him to each of the others in turn, "This is Beyoncé, Stevie, Gaga, Cher, Barbra, Ariana, and of course, Britney. I had Christina too, but she and Bowser didn't get along well."

Dean hesitated before patting the nearest cow. "Hi there, Britney. Nice to meet your acquaintance. Who's Bowser?"

"Bowser is the pig. Bowser was here first, so he's the one that got to stay."

"You have pigs, Cas?"

Castiel shrugged, "Just the one. I don't raise any livestock that you eat. But a friend of mine named Cain gave him to me one year to fatten up for holiday dinner. Bowser was the cutest little piglet. The kids immediately refused to even consider him as a meal."

"You have kids?"

"Instead of playing fifty questions in the barn, why don't you meet me up at my house in forty minutes. Maybe you could get some shoes on.” He looked ruefully at Dean’s feet. “So far, you've avoided the cow paddies that the girls like to leave behind willy-nilly. But shit happening is a thing that occurs several times here daily. Colonel should let you cross the yard now without attacking you on sight. Roberta is on the front porch, but she probably will sleep through you coming."

"Roberta?"

"My daughter's bloodhound. I need to finish milking the cows, but I make a mean French toast. You'll love it. We can catch up then."

Dean nodded and said, "Thanks for the invitation. See you in a bit then, Cas." He walked a wide circle around the Colonel but made it safely back to his own house. He took a quick shower and dressed in faded jeans and a well-worn green plaid shirt.

Castiel had grown up impressively. He was much smaller than Dean back in the day. He and Cas had been inseparable whenever he came. He had been much shyer than his twin, Jimmy. Jimmy didn't seem interested to spend time with Dean, but Castiel had immediately bonded with him. Half the time, Castiel slept over at Henry's when Dean was there. Cas let Dean lead their adventures, but he always had his back.

When Dean crossed the farm to the Novak homestead and climbed a tall hill, he was thankfully not accosted by any other critters. He climbed the stairs to the veranda of the small Victorian farmhouse. A tired bloodhound sat on a tattered dog bed, chewing on a bone, near the door. She looked up and him and wagged her tail but didn't move. Dean crouched next to her and patted her on the head. "Hi there, sweetie."

The dog yawned widely and licked his hand. The view from Castiel's porch was amazing. Dean could see down to the lake. The tops of some of the houses had smoke coming from the chimneys. The rising sun shimmered across the water. Dean froze. It looked like something from a painting.

The door opened behind him, and a teenage girl and a younger boy emerged from the house. The girl was dressed in a black leather jacket, jeans, and Converse sneakers, while the boy wore shorts and a purple hoodie. Both had blond hair and blue eyes. The girl appraised him knowingly, "You’re Mr. Winchester?" She blew a bubble with her chewing gum.

He said in a friendly voice, "Yep. Nice to meet you. You can call me Dean."

The boy looked at him curiously. "I'm Jack. She's Claire. We need to go feed the chickens and then ride our bikes to town. They are showing Scooby-Doo at the theatre."

"Scooby-Doo is the best. I'm envious," Dean replied.

Claire rolled her eyes, "It's been on television a dozen times. There are much better things I could be doing on a Saturday morning."

"Like go make kissy faces at Kaia," Jack supplied smugly.

"Shuddup, Jack."

Castiel appeared behind them, "Be nice. Both of you. I'll pick up Jack from the movie when it's over, Claire, so you can visit Kaia afterward. Don't tell me about any kissy faces."

Claire stomped her foot in protest, "Dad."

"Off you go." Castiel shooed them off the front porch. "Claire, thank you for taking him. Bonus allowance this week."

"Yeah, whatever," Claire muttered as they headed to the chicken coop.

"You have your hands full, Cas," Dean observed as they disappeared around the corner.

"They are wonderful children. Really. Present performance, notwithstanding."

"They look like great kids." Dean followed Castiel into the house. "Where's your wife? I'd like to meet her."

Castiel froze and said hoarsely, "She's dead. The kitchen is this way."

Dean mentally kicked himself as he followed him. The table was set for two with a heap of French toast in the middle. "I’m sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to…"

"How would you know? You usually need a set of parents to have children. Kelly died when Jack was four. Breast cancer. Six years ago, now. Jack is ten and Claire is fourteen. They like to test my patience sometimes, but they're good kids." Castiel gestured for Dean to sit down while he poured two glasses of orange juice before sitting across from him. "Help yourself to the French toast."

They ate in companionable silence for a few moments before Castiel said, "So, you now know I live on the farm here and I have two kids and an overabundance of animals. Did you have other questions?"

"Well, do you know who might have been the saint who put food in my fridge and provided clean linens?"

Castiel froze with his bite of waffle halfway to his mouth. He said nervously, "That would be me. I'm sorry if I presumed too much. Henry gave me and Mom a key so we could help him when he needed it. Charlie told me you were coming back and the date you wanted the power on by, so I got a few things ready for your arrival."

"Thank you, Cas. It was much better than coming into a dusty mess. Did you and Grandpa Henry stay in touch then after I left?"

Castiel shrugged, "He was my neighbor. Neighbors around here look out for each other. Henry took me under his wing after my dad died in a tractor accident. Jimmy had football, and I was a bit lost. So, Henry taught me woodworking and knitting. After he passed, Mom and I kept an eye on the property. Henry wanted you to have it."

"I appreciate you looking after him. After Mom died, Dad was always too busy to take us there during the summers. I think Henry and my dad had a falling out before I was born. He never wanted to see him. I just wish… I know I promised to come back the next summer. I wish I had been able to do that. I'm happy he had you."

Castiel smiled, "I was the lucky one. Henry was a wonderful man, Dean."

Dean's brows furrowed, "Why did all of you go through all this trouble? You didn't know if I'd ever come back. It's been a decade, and I was just a kid. I'm surprised anyone remembers me."

Castiel huffed out a small laugh. "To tell you the truth, we didn't do it for you, as much as we did it for Henry. He wanted you to have that place. He said someday you'd need a place to figure out what it is you wanted to do in life. That you would want to start over. I had no clue what he was talking about, but it seemed important to him. And in full disclosure, Henry is the reason I got to go to college. Mom didn't have the money and Jimmy had his football scholarship. When I turned eighteen, Mom told me Henry had made a college fund for me. I owe a lot to him, Dean. However, I also never forgot you for you. The summers we spent together were some of the most fun I had."

"Remember when we put the ducks in Adler's new pickup," Dean smiled.

"He deserved it!! He told us to get the ducks out of the town’s fountains. We were kids. We tried to put them in the basket of our bikes, but they flew out. The next logical place was to put them in Adler’s truck. We figured he could just drop them wherever he pleased."

"We got in so much trouble. They made such a mess of his truck.”

"Worth every bit of us getting grounded," Castiel laughed.

"Especially since they let us spend the time we were grounded together watching TV and playing with Matchbox cars."

"I think that is because they thought it was funny too but had to appease Adler by grounding us. He's still around and is still a jerk."

They continued to reminisce about their childhood pranks while eating breakfast. After they were done, Castiel rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. As they were preparing to leave, Castiel asked, "Want to go to the farmer's market with me? I need to set up my booth there. Jack will join me after his movie is over. It will give you a chance to meet everyone. The Saturday morning farmer's market is the 'in' place to be."

"Sure, Cas. Do you need help?"

"I have to load the truck, but I don't want to impose on your time."

"Dude, you've taken care of my house for years. I think I can help you load a truck."

As they loaded the truck, Dean marveled at the various products that Castiel sold. They loaded a crate of cheese, dozens of jars containing preserves and honey, fresh-baked bread, eggs, and fresh produce. As they closed the truck tailgate, Dean asked, "Did you make all of this, Cas?"

Castiel blinked and tilted his head, "Well, the cows, chickens, and bees help."

Dean snorted, "I can't even imagine how much time it takes you to do all of this."

"It's not so hard when you are used to it."

Dean looked at him skeptically. "If you say so."

Castiel smirked, "Well I said it, so it must be true." Castiel opened the passenger's door and told Dean, "Your chariot awaits, but we must load the other passenger first." Castiel slid the seat forward and whistled, "Come on, Roberta." The elderly bloodhound stood up and shook herself off slowly. She leisurely walked towards them. When she got near the door, she looked at Castiel expectantly. He sighed, bent over, picked up the dog, and put her in the cab in the cargo area. "She's dreadfully spoiled."

"I have to ask, why'd you name the dog Roberta?"

"Claire named her when she was four. She wanted to name her Bobby after Bobby Singer, but Bobby wasn't so hip on that. So, we named her Roberta. Claire calls her Bobby when Bobby's here just to annoy him. She excels at trolling people."

"I was thinking of Bobby just last night. I'd like to see him again."

"Well, he hasn't missed a day at the farmer's market in over ten years, so I don't know why he'd stop now."

Dean slid into the truck with a fond smile. He hadn't thought of these people in years, but they'd always been kind to him. He looked forward to seeing them again.


	4. Chapter 4

The farmer's market was larger than Dean anticipated. It was held in a large park near the City Hall. Dean remembered coming to this park every Independence Day during summers to watch the fireworks. Most people were already set up by the time Castiel arrived. Castiel unpacked the truck with the efficiency of someone who had done this before countless times. Dean quickly realized he was more of a hindrance to Castiel than a help. When Castiel offered Dean a leash for Roberta and asked him if he’d like to take her for a walk, Dean took it willingly.   
  
Dean let the dog lead him to a quiet corner of the park. He played with her floppy ears as she stood staring up at him. Roberta suddenly yawned widely and laid down. "We're supposed to be on a walk, girl," Dean grumbled fondly.  
  
A voice behind him said, "That's about how far she goes, boy. Now, it’s naptime."  
  
Dean turned around. A middle-aged man with a beard wearing overalls and an old trucker hat stood there. Dean exclaimed, "Bobby!"  
  
"About time you came back, you damn idgit." Bobby's smile belied his words. "Welcome home, boy." Bobby had aged a lot since Dean had last seen him. His hair and perpetual beard had greyed, but his eyes sparkled with mirth as he grinned at Dean.  
  
Without thinking, Dean hugged Bobby impulsively. "It's so good to see you, man."  
  
"You here to stay? Or just visiting?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got here. I need a change in my life. I don't know what I'd do here for a living."  
  
"Fixing cars works for me. I could use a damn apprentice if you don't mind getting your hands dirty," Bobby said dryly.  
  
Dean said hesitantly, "I thought about being a teacher."  
  
"If you got the credentials, talk to Donna. She's new here from Minnesota. But she fits in just dandy. She's the principal." Bobby suddenly yelled, "Ellen, come see the idgit!"  
  
Dean whirled around to see Ellen heading in their direction. She had been sixteen when she had babysat him; she now would be pushing forty. Ellen said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in. How are you doing, Dean? Is Sam here?"  
  
"No, he's still living the high life in Los Angeles. I needed something else in my life."  
  
"Henry always said you'd be back." Ellen hugged Dean. "You've grown up into quite a handsome, young man, Dean."  
  
Dean blushed, "Thank you. You aren’t so bad yourself."  
  
"Just in case you see my daughter Jo, you're too old for her. Just keep in mind that I have a loaded shotgun."  
  
Dean grinned, "I kind of bat for the other team, Ellen. Your daughter will always be safe with me."  
  
Ellen surveyed the crowd, "Interesting."  
  
Dean furrowed his brow, "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Not at all. Falcon Bay is an incredibly open and inclusive community." She leaned over to scratch Roberta's ears. "This dog is an icon. Laziest hound in four counties at least, maybe the state. I see you and Cas have reconnected. "   
  
"Yeah. It's good to see him again."  
  
Ellen smiled, "You two were the cutest little pair. Always getting into mischief. I thought for sure you were going to cause Adler an aneurysm. Whenever a kid causes trouble in this town, he still brings up your exploits."  
  
Dean laughed, "I'm glad to have left an impression!"  
  
"Come to the roadhouse when you have a chance. I'd like for you to meet Jo and Ash. We can have a few drinks, chat about Henry. I'm sure you have a few questions."  
  
Dean smiled sadly, "I wish my dad would have let us keep in touch with him."  
  
"Henry knew it wasn't your fault. He was also quite insistent that you'd come back. I have a couple of little things for you if I can figure out where I put them. It's been a long time. Welcome home, Dean." She looked at Bobby, "Come on, old man. You promised me you'd help me haul some of Cas' honey to the roadhouse."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, "Yes, ma'am. See what I put up with, Dean?"  
  
Ellen poked him in the ribs, "You behave. You get free beer. I'm sure you want to keep it that way."  
  
Bobby retorted. "I need a t-shirt that says, 'Will work for beer.'"  
  
Dean smiled as he watched them bicker as they headed into the farmer's market. He noticed Castiel was bartering with another vendor. Castiel exchanged two jars of honey for a bottle of wine with a redhead who was wearing a My Little Pony t-shirt, jeans, and knee-high green leather boots. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before she hugged him and scampered off with the honey.  
  
He felt a tinge of jealousy. He scoffed at himself because he barely knew the man. They were playmates as kids and he was smoking hot, but he was also straight with two kids to show for it. Roberta started whining, looking in Castiel's direction. Dean let her lead him back slowly.  
  
Castiel flashed a wide smile in greeting as he saw him. "I saw you talking to Ellen and Bobby. They were excited to hear you were coming back."  
  
"It was great seeing them. You need any help?"  
  
"Do you think you could watch the booth while I run and get Jack from the movies? The iPad acts as a cash register. Just type in the amount and enter the card number, easy peasy. Change is in the lockbox right there for people who pay cash. I'll be back in about ten minutes."  
  
"I don't know what anything costs. You don't have prices listed."  
  
"The customers know the price. Just ask them. I swear ten minutes max. And no stress if you get a price wrong. It will all work out. I can catch them next time."  
  
"Go ahead, Cas. I'll try to hold down the fort."  
  
"You're the best, Dean." Castiel patted him on the shoulder before taking off in a trot down the street.  
  
Dean watched him disappear beyond the crowd when he heard a voice, "Dean Winchester, as I live and breathe. Is that you?" Dean turned to see a middle-aged woman with short greying hair, wearing a sheriff's uniform.  
  
"Jody!" Dean walked around the booth to hug Jody Mills. He looked her up and down. "You're the sheriff now?"  
  
Jody grinned, "Just like my dad before me. How the heck are you doing?" Henry had loved to stop by the Sheriff's office when Dean was young to share fish stories with the previous sheriff, Hank Mills. Although Jody had been several years older than Dean, she'd entertain him while the old men talked. He first learned about X-men comic books when Jody shared hers with him.  
  
"I'm good. I just got back in town. It's been a long time."  
  
"Almost a lifetime! It's so good to see you."  
  
"You too. How's your life going?"  
  
Jody laughed, "About as well as you'd think when you have a house full of teenage daughters and are a small-town sheriff. Super, super busy. But I'm happy. I'm the foster parent for some wayward girls, but we're finding our way. I wouldn't trade Kaia, Patience, and Alex for anything. What are you up to?"  
  
Dean sighed ruefully, "Until a week ago I oversaw marketing at my dad's publishing company. But it was time for me to move on and find my own way. So, I'm between jobs. I only found out a week ago that Henry left me the place."  
  
"Never too late. Henry moved here when he was sixty and became part of the fabric of the town. There's even a pavilion named for him at the park. The Winchester name goes a long way around here."  
  
"I never understood how he found Falcon Bay. He's from Kansas. He started the publishing firm in Kansas City and moved it to LA in the '60s. And then he left LA to come here, in the middle of nowhere, from my dad's perspective. Dad won't talk about it."  
  
"Well, from what Henry told me, the publishing firm was burning him out. He was a victim of his own success. He wanted to sell it, but your dad didn't want to, and he'd inherited your grandmother's shares. Your dad and Henry reached some sort of agreement where the publishing firm paid off Henry and your dad took over. It caused a wedge in their relationship because there was some sort of expansion that John wanted to do that Henry didn't. I think it involved tabloids. It was a long time ago."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "I hate the tabloid side of the business. It makes up complete nonsense about celebrities but puts in just enough ambiguous wording so we don't get sued. And don't even talk to me about having to buy photos from the paparazzi. Luckily, I worked mostly in the fictional novels segment of the business. Both sides are pure fiction, but at least I claim it's fictional and not real. Dad had to go into debt to start that branch."  
  
"Because Henry wanted to leave. He had had enough."  
  
"Thanks for sharing that, Jody. My dad hasn't mentioned Henry since he told me and Sam that he had died. We learned the hard way not to ask."  
  
"If you ask around, I'm sure others can also share their stories about him with you. Everyone knew him. He always missed you, Dean. However, he wasn't alone. He had all of us, especially Cas. And speaking of the devil, there he is with Jack."  
  
Dean turned to see Castiel walking towards him. As soon as Dean caught his eye, Castiel face's transformed into a wide smile. As he approached, he called out, "Hello, Dean." He stopped in front of Jody and kissed her cheek, "Claire and Kaia are off on an adventure. God knows what trouble they'll get into this time."  
  
Jody said, "They're good kids. They can't cause any more mayhem than you and Dean did when you were little."  
  
Jack perked up, "Dad was naughty when he was a kid?"  
  
Jody patted Jack on the head, "Ask your dad about ducks sometimes. It's his story to tell."  
  
Jack looked up at Castiel with an earnest look, "What about ducks?"  
  
Castiel huffed a small laugh, "Thanks for that, Jody. I'm going to tell Kaia sometime about what happened out at Willow Creek with Jackson Smith."  
  
"Touché, Cas." She looked at Dean, "The problem with growing up in a town like Falcon Bay is that everyone knows all the stupid mistakes you've made. And they never forget."  
  
"But ducks," Jack protested.  
  
Dean provided, "Ducks don't belong in trucks. Let's just put it that way."  
  
Jack blinked, "Why? Aren't they good drivers?"  
  
Dean waggled his hands, "They don't have hands."  
  
Jack nodded sagely, "Makes sense. I'll take Roberta for a walk." As Jack picked up the leash, Roberta let out a sigh and stood up slowly. She begrudgingly followed Jack, even though it was obvious she'd rather be taking a nap.  
  
After Jody said goodbye, Castiel said, "You don't have to stay at the farmer's market if you don't want to, Dean. I don't want to monopolize your time."  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Dean joked  
  
Castiel looked at him with shining eyes, "No, not at all. I'd like it if you'd stay, but this must seem kind of lame after living in LA."  
  
"I'm having more fun here than in LA in a decade. People are actually people."  
  
"Aren't they people in LA too?" Castiel squinted and tilted his head.  
  
"Everyone is so busy that they don't take the time to just enjoy the moment. Everyone's on their way to someplace else and it's hard to talk and connect."  
  
Castiel nodded at him, "Sometimes it's not the destination, it's the journey. I left Falcon Bay to go to school in Boston. I loved the city, but I was very lonely even though I was in a large group of people. I only had a few friends like Kelly and Charlie who I connected with. I miss the hustle and bustle of Boston sometimes, but I love Falcon Bay. It's home. Not just because the farm has been in my family for generations, but these people know me. They see me. They care."  
  
"What made you decide to leave Boston?"  
  
Castiel looked off into the distance as he answered, "Claire."  
  
"You wanted to raise her here?"  
  
Castiel smiled at him sadly, "I've taken care of her since she was four months old. She's Jimmy's daughter. He and his wife, Amelia, were killed in an auto accident. A drunk driver smashed into them on their first date night after Claire's birth. Worst day of my life when Jody called to tell me about Jimmy. I got on the next plane down and never left. It takes a village to raise a child, and this village helped me find my way. I adopted Claire legally. She knows Jimmy's her biological father, but I'm all she knows. Mom had planned to move to Florida before Jimmy died. He had taken over the farm, and she was ready for new adventures. After I found my footing, I encouraged her to go."  
  
Dean thought back to Castiel's twin brother. Jimmy had been very gregarious and active, while Castiel was quieter and more subdued. Jimmy was so full of life and had been fearless when they were kids. Dean said sympathetically, "I'm sorry for your loss, Cas."  
  
Castiel shrugged, "It's been a long time, Dean. Taking care of Claire is a blessing. My life is so much fuller because I have her, and later Jack, to show me what matters most." He tilted his head and said quietly, "People and family, that's what's real. Everything else is just trappings." He stared at Dean intently. Dean's eyes met his and he lost sense of time until a woman arrived at the booth to sample cheese.

After they finished at the market, Dean and Castiel loaded the truck with the remaining wares. Jack chattered about Scooby-Doo while they drove home. After they unloaded the truck, Castiel asked, “Would you like to join us for dinner, Dean? I made spaghetti last night and just need to reheat it. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s filling.”  
  
“I don’t want to wear out my welcome, Cas.” Dean wondered if Castiel was being kind or if he really liked his company. He didn’t want to impose on his hospitality.  
  
“You’ll never wear out your welcome. I love my kids, but there’s something to be said about spending some time with people my age.”  
  
“You talked me into it, Cas, but I’m going to do the dishes for you tonight. I have to earn my keep somehow.”  
  
Castiel looked like he wanted to argue the point but slowly nodded. As Castiel reheated the spaghetti, he said, “I’ve told you quite a bit about me, Dean. What’s your story? Why did you come here now?”  
  
Dean sighed, “I’ve been working at the family business since I got out of college. It’s not a bad job. I didn’t choose to work there. Dad assumed I would, and it seemed like a good career choice. It might be different if Dad let me work on the projects I wanted to. I have some ideas to change the business, but Dad doesn’t like change much.”  
  
“Do you enjoy the work?” Castiel said, pulling two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Dean.  
  
“It’s ok. I like it. I sometimes think I should try something else. I think that’s why I’m here. I don’t know what I want to be when I grow up. I’m kind of old to be deciding that now I suppose.”  
  
“I don’t think so, Dean. I don’t think there’s a one-size-fits-all for the path your life takes. If you hadn’t gone to work for your dad, what do you think you’d be doing right now?”  
  
“I don’t know. Teach maybe? I was a teaching assistant for a professor in college, Professor Mosely. She was amazing. She taught English literature. She taught me how to feel literature instead of just reading it. I loved grading papers and helping students. Does that sound nerdy?”  
  
“Not at all,” Castiel responded. “Life is too short, Dean, not to do something you enjoy.” Castiel looked away with a pained expression, “Jimmy had all these big plans to change this place into an orchard and vineyard. He talked to me about it at least once a week. He was close to breaking ground on the orchard when he was killed. And then, Kelly… Kelly left me too. Find your passion, Dean, whatever that is, and go for it.” He smiled at Dean sadly, “Nothing lasts forever.” Dean hugged him, pulling him close. Castiel melted into him. They stood there quietly for a few minutes before Castiel cleared his throat and stepped back and said, “Could you call Jack to dinner, please?”


	5. Chapter 5

As Dean let himself into his farmhouse that night, he thought back to the day spent with Castiel. He couldn't remember the last time he had connected with a person the way he had with him.  
  
When they were kids, they had bonded. His mom had commented that Castiel and Dean must have known each other in a past life, and Castiel's mother had marveled at how close they were. Castiel was reserved and didn't make friends easily, but they were joined at the hip the moment they met. Dean still felt whatever that connection was now, even though they hadn't seen each other in twenty-something years. Only now, it was tinged with attraction. Dean flopped on the bed. It wasn't a good idea to be crushing on your neighbor the first time you see them as an adult, especially if he was going to stay in Falcon Bay for an extended time.  
  
He pulled out his phone and called Sam, "Hey, Sammy. How's it going there?"  
  
Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "The name is Sam. Dad's in a mood. Nearly bit off my head twice. Sarah is unnerved by your leaving and keeps asking if I’m going to leave too. How's the country life?"  
  
"Spent the day at a farmer's market. I met a lot of Grandpa Henry's friends. He loved this town."  
  
Sam asked, "What do you think about it?"  
  
Dean mused about his day. "I found Cas. Remember that friend I had as a kid."  
  
"How could I forget him? You had a picture of him with the cow on the wall until we moved to the bigger house."  
  
Dean replied, "I forgot about that picture." Henry had taken the picture when Castiel was trying to teach Dean how to milk a cow. Dean had not been a natural. It ended up with the cow kicking over the stool and Dean winding up in a pile of manure and straw. When Castiel laughed at him, he yanked him into the muck alongside him and had a wrestling match. Henry wound up washing them both off with a hose while he held his nose. Dean said wistfully, "I wish you had been older when we came to stay with Henry, Sam. I think you would have loved him and this place."  
  
"I know Mom was happier there. Do you think it's weird that Mom liked being with Dad's father more than Dad?"  
  
"Henry treated Mom like a daughter. I never met Mom's dad, but I think he was focused on his work. He didn't mind dragging Mom all over the country. She always wanted a traditional family, and I think she found it here. Falcon Bay has a magical aura, Sam. I'm feeling it already and I've been here all of one day."  
  
"Well, don't fully commit to wearing overalls and work boots yet. The newness might wear off and next week you'll be yearning for the lights of the big city." Sam laughed.  
  
Dean frowned, "I don't have work boots. I'll need to get some if I want to help Cas."  
  
"Help him with what?"  
  
"He runs the Novak farm now. I helped him load his goods to take them to a farmer's market today. It was awesome. He sells cheese, honey, eggs, and…" A laugh interrupted him. He asked grumpily, "What's so funny, Sam?"  
  
"I'm just picturing you in overalls, a flannel shirt, a John Deere hat, and a piece of straw hanging out of your mouth."  
  
"Just keep laughing it up, Sam. Maybe, I'll call Sarah and tell her how beautiful it is here and invite her for a visit. The Falcon Bay magic will work on her and she'll want to live here too. Lord knows you're so whipped that you'd live with her no matter where it was."  
  
"If I have many more days with Dad like today, I might be there on the next bus."  
  
Dean sighed, "I'm sorry, Sam. Me leaving is going to make things worse for you."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Dean. You deserve to live your own life and stop having to clean up Dad's messes. You just do you. I'll cope."  
  
"You're my little bro. Of course, I'll worry about you. It's my job."  
  
Sam sighed, "And what about me worrying about you? It's my job too. We're brothers. That's what we do."  
  
Dean smiled as he said, "Goodnight, bitch."  
  
Sam grumbled, "Later, jerk."  
  
Dean hung up the call and started to get ready for bed when he heard a crashing noise outside. He went to his old room and grabbed a baseball bat before he went outside to investigate.  
  
He heard rustling in the carport as he left the house. He gripped the bat tighter as he got closer to the noise. When he realized the noise was coming from the other side of the truck, he rounded the corner and growled, "What's going on here?"  
  
Claire was half under the truck with only her lower legs and purple Converse sneakers poking out. As she pulled herself out from under the truck, she hit her head on the frame. "What? Ouch! Easy there, I'm just looking for our rooster."  
  
Dean lowered the bat and asked, "In the middle of the night?"  
  
Claire pursed her lips, "Maybe."  
  
"Can't you just find him when he crows tomorrow? Don’t chickens go home to roost?"  
  
Claire sat up, "Dad will know he's missing then. Plus, dogs or an owl might get him. Sparky is one of Dad's favorites."  
  
Dean smiled. "All of the animals are your dad’s favorite. Why didn’t you ask him for help?"  
  
Claire responded sheepishly, "Jack left the latch open. Dad's told him a million times to make sure to keep the coop locked. I was able to gather the hens that wandered off, but Sparky is still missing."  
  
Understanding flashed across Dean's face. "You're trying to protect Jack, so he doesn't get in trouble. I get it. I have a younger brother too."  
  
"Jack means well, but sometimes he doesn't think." Claire sighed, "It's not like Dad turns into a fiend or anything when something goes wrong. He just gets this look of disappointment that makes you feel like you kicked a puppy. I rather get yelled at, personally."  
  
"How'd you find the hens?"  
  
"Filled their feed hoppers. They came scrambling. Sparky must have been out of hearing range. He likes to come over here when he's loose, so I thought I'd take a chance."  
  
Dean pondered for a moment, "I have a box of cereal in the house. Think he'd come for that if I shook it?"  
  
Claire shrugged, "It's worth a try."  
  
Dean went back into the house and got a box of Cheerios. "Try this."  
  
Claire shook the box and called out softly, "Sparky!"  
  
A throat cleared behind them. Dean and Claire turned around to see Castiel in his pajama bottoms and work boots carrying a sleepy rooster. His hair was tousled, and he looked half-awake, "Is this what you are looking for?"  
  
Claire exclaimed, "Sparky! I'll just be taking him now." She pushed the box of cereal back at Dean and rushed over to grab the rooster before Castiel could say anything else. "I'll put him back in the coop and go right to sleep."  
  
When Castiel started to speak, she cut him off, "No, no, Dad. It isn't a trouble at all. I'm heading back anyway. Got to get to bed before eleven on Saturday night. Don't want to break bedtime rules."  
  
Castiel looked befuddled as she took off. He slowly turned to Dean, "Sorry to have bothered you."  
  
Dean stared at him and gulped at the sight of his bare chest and arms. The man was built like Adonis. It must be all the farm work. He stammered, "Umm, no problem, Cas. Really. Not a problem. I'll just be going now."  
  
"You're at home, Dean. I'm the one that should be going." Castiel yawned widely and stretched.  
  
"Good seeing you…" Dean stammered again still looking at Castiel's chest. "I mean talking to you." Dean yearned to smooth Castiel's hair… or tousle it more.  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled in a deep voice, "You like something you see, Dean?"  
  
Dean took a step toward him when Claire's voice broke in, "Umm, Dad. Not to interrupt, but you locked the door when you came out. Do you have the key, or do I need to knock and wake up Jack?" Claire looked at them both guiltily.  
  
Castiel shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs. "I'll go back with you. I'll see you soon, Dean."  
  
Dean called out shakily, "Good night, you two." He walked quickly into his house and closed the door behind him. He thought again about the body Castiel had hidden underneath his loose work clothes. It was going to be a long night. He was so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

After a sleepless night, Dean walked outside determined to do something useful around the farm. It seemed overwhelming. Although the major things had been taken care of over the years, the yard was a jungle of weeds and rocks, the paint on the house was falling off in large flakes, and the carport looked like it might cave in at any minute.   
  
He shrugged. He might as well do the lawn first. He walked over to a dilapidated shed and tugged open the door. Years ago, Henry had kept his lawnmower in this shed. The door almost fell off in Dean's hand. When he went to get the paint, he'd also need to pick up hinges. The lawnmower inside was covered in a layer of dust and grime.   
  
He pulled the lawnmower out of the shed and cleaned it off. When he tried to start it, it didn't even try to come to life. Dean muttered, "Figures. The gas probably evaporated years ago." He pulled out his phone and started a list: paint, hinges, nails, gas, two-by-fours. It was going to be a lengthy list. He frowned. Maybe buying a new lawnmower would be easier than trying to resurrect this dinosaur. He grumbled about being thwarted in his first attempt to be productive. He turned and his eyes fell on the truck. He smiled before going to his car and retrieving his tools. Fixing Henry's truck would be a good first step so he could haul around everything he needed to repair the place.  
  
Taking care of the Impala over the years had made him more than a passable mechanic. Gordon had asked him why he didn't just take the car to shop, but Dean enjoyed working on it and getting his hands dirty. He lost himself working happily on the truck.   
  
He wasn't sure how long he'd been working when a young voice asked curiously, "What are you doing?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see Claire and Jack. Jack was dressed just like his father had been the previous day, only his work boots were bright blue. Claire wore her standard uniform of a purple plaid shirt and jeans. Dean responded smiling, "Fixing this truck."  
  
Jack stood on tippy toes to peek inside the engine block. "Can I help?"  
  
Dean asked, "Doesn't your dad need help?"  
  
"He doesn't want us to do chores Sunday mornings," Claire responded. "When Mom was alive, we'd go to church. Dad doesn't take us anymore, but he wants us to relax and be thankful on Sunday mornings."  
  
"Well, if you don't think your dad will mind, I could sure use some assistance here," Dean smiled at Jack. "Someone needs to hand me tools." Dean walked over and retrieved a crate that was next to the carport wall. After testing to make sure that it would hold Jack's weight, he put it next to the truck. "There, now you can see too."  
  
Claire said, "Jack, when you're done helping Dean, go straight home. I'm going to ride Penny. And don't bother Dean too much if he gets busy." She added shyly, "If that's ok with you, Dean?" After Dean nodded, Claire took off back to their house in a trot.  
  
Dean patiently explained to Jack what each tool was and what he was doing. Jack listened and solemnly handed him tools as Dean asked for them. The morning passed quickly. Dean did what he could do before he had to go to the auto store to pick up parts. As they started to clean up and wash the grease off their hands, Claire reappeared riding a bay mare and said, "Hey, Jack. Lunch is almost ready. Dad says to invite you too, Dean. You'll like it -- he makes pizzas on Sundays. They’re delicious. He's a great cook. We're really lucky to have a dad like him."  
  
Dean smiled at Claire praising her father, "He'd probably say he's the lucky one."  
  
Claire asked, "Jack, do you want a ride up to the house with me?"  
  
"Yes! Dean, can you give me a lift?" Jack looked at him excitedly. "I usually only get to ride Pete. He's my Shetland pony. He's black and white and has splotches."  
  
Dean picked him up and swung him on the saddle behind Claire. "Make sure you hang on, buddy. I'd love to meet your pony sometime. I always wanted a pony."  
  
Jack hugged Claire tightly, "I'm ready."  
  
"Be up at the house in a half-hour, Dean." Claire rode away slowly and carefully back toward their farm.  
  
Dean went into his house to change out of his sweaty clothes. If he spent a little more time than usual making himself look presentable, it was his choice and no big deal. He was almost running late when he started the jog from his house to Castiel's. Colonel honked at him loudly as he crossed the yard but didn't chase him. When he got to the porch, Roberta wagged her tail at him. It thumped loudly on the deck. He knelt and scratched her ears before knocking on the door.   
  
Castiel answered the door a moment later. He wore a purple apron over his jeans and t-shirt. "Just in time, Dean. Thank you for letting Jack help. He's been talking about it non-stop since he returned."  
  
"I hope that's ok, Cas. I was careful not to let him get hurt."  
  
Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "It's more than ok. It's greatly appreciated. Between running this place and my writing, I sometimes can't give them the amount of attention they deserve. Being a single parent isn't always easy, but it is worth every minute."  
  
Dean followed him into the dining room. Two pizzas were cooling in the center of the table. Jack and Claire smiled from where they were seated when he entered.  
  
The pizzas were covered with an assortment of vegetables and smelled delicious. Castiel looked at him doubtfully, "They both are vegetable pizzas. Everything on them is something that I grew here on the farm. You might like meat pizzas better…"  
  
Dean interrupted him gently, "I like veggies, Cas. It's all good."  
  
Castiel looked relieved and retrieved sodas from the fridge for him and Dean. The four of them dug into the pizzas voraciously. Castiel's eyes filled with mirth as Dean groaned in happiness after taking a bite, "Do you and the pizza need to get a room, Dean?"  
  
"It's just the most delicious thing ever. You should start a pizza parlor."  
  
Jack looked askance, "What would Chef Garth do then? He already has a pizza place. I mean Dad's pizza is better, but Chef Garth wouldn't have a job then."  
  
Castiel smiled, "No worries, Jack. I'm too busy to do anything besides the farm and my writing."  
  
"Dad writes books," Claire said proudly. She jumped up and ran across the room. "Here's one."  
  
Dean looked impressed when he saw it. It was one of the books in a popular science-fiction series published by an indie publishing firm. Understanding dawned in his eyes, "You're C. Novak? It’s one of my favorite series."  
  
Castiel looked embarrassed, "Yes. It's nothing. I like to tell stories."  
  
Dean protested, "Dude, this was on the best sellers list."  
  
Castiel repeated, "It's no big deal."  
  
Jack supplied, "Dad doesn't like talking about it. He'd rather talk about the farm."  
  
"The farm is more real," Castiel replied. "I invent make-believe worlds, but this is my home." He gestured around the farmhouse.  
  
Claire asked, "Are you coming to the dance tonight, Dean?"  
  
Dean questioned, "Dance?"  
  
"The spring festival!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. "The whole town goes. You can come with us."  
  
Castiel hesitated before saying, "You are more than welcome to come with us if you like, Dean. It's a community event."  
  
"If I won't be a bother, I'd love to come. I'd like to become part of the community here. I think I'm going to stay awhile." Dean looked intently at Castiel. Castiel met his eyes and they stared at each other.  
  
"You don't need to dress fancy, Dean," Claire added. "just something like jeans and a shirt with a collar will do."  
  
Dean pulled himself away from looking at Castiel, "Sounds great."  
  
Castiel smiled at him weakly, "I'm looking forward to it. We'll leave around seven if you'd like to go with us."  
  
When they were done eating, Castiel walked Dean out to the porch. Dean caught him by the elbow when they were out of hearing range of the kids, "I can skip tonight, Cas. Claire put us on the spot there. I don't want to intrude on your family."  
  
"No, no. It's fine. I just… I think Claire might be setting us up," Castiel smiled ruefully.  
  
"She was enthusiastic about your cooking skills earlier." Dean grinned.  
  
"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
  
Dean's brow furrowed. "Why would I be uncomfortable?"  
  
"Well, we're both men," Castiel said softly. A loud crashing noise emanated from the house. Jack's voice called out, "It's good. I'm not hurt."  
  
Claire added, "We're both perfectly fine."  
  
Castiel sighed, "Translated that means one or both of them is hurt. I'll see you tonight, Dean."  
  
Dean headed across the lawn perplexed. He thought that Castiel had been coming onto him the previous night. Maybe Castiel was embarrassed at his daughter trying to set him up with another man. Maybe he was misreading the previous night and Castiel was straight. That sure made having a crush on him that much harder.  
  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O  
  
Dean spent the afternoon getting parts for the truck. A stop by Bobby's salvage yard rewarded him with almost everything he needed to make the truck operational. As Dean pulled parts from an old truck on Bobby's lot, Bobby regaled him with funny stories about Henry. When Ellen stopped by with sandwiches and iced tea, she joined in with her own tales. They both also ensured that he planned to attend the dance that evening. Ellen was particularly interested when he said he was attending with the Novaks. It was late in the afternoon when Dean finally got home.  
  
He took a quick shower and then debated what to wear. It sounded like it was dressier casual according to Claire's description. He pulled on a pair of black jeans he knew would fit him well and debated on the shirt for several minutes before wearing a tan, country-style button-up shirt. He added an old bolo tie that he found in a box in Henry's room. He pulled on a pair of cowboy boots. He loved the boots and wore them as often as he could get away with in LA. His dad hated them when he wore them to meetings, but that didn't stop Dean. On the way out of the house, he grabbed his black leather jacket.  
  
As he crossed over the yard to the house, he heard voices in the barn. Castiel was murmuring to a cow in her stall as Dean investigated. He was still dressed in his farm clothes and work boots, as he stood next to the cow, petting her head.  
  
"Everything ok, Cas?" Dean asked concerned.  
  
"Taylor is off her feed. She could just be having a bad day. She's entitled just like the rest of her, but she's usually the first to the hay and the last to leave. It's probably nothing." Castiel looked worriedly at her.  
  
Dean stepped closer and put a hand reassuringly on Castiel’s shoulder. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Taylor turned toward Dean and nuzzled him. She left a smear of saliva across his jacket.  
  
Castiel looked at him alarmed, “Dean, your jacket!”  
  
Dean looked down. It had been a gift from Gordon, and Dean knew it was expensive. He had never really liked it anyhow. He just shrugged, “It’s too warm for a jacket. No worries.”  
  
“All my cows are special, but Taylor I hand raised from a bottle because her momma rejected her.” Castiel looked at her concerned.  
  
"Do you want to stay here?" Dean asked. “I don’t mind staying.”  
  
"No, we can go. If she's still feeling low in the morning, I'll call the vet. I'm probably overreacting. I'm sorry I'm running late. The kids are probably ready. You can wait at the house with them if you'd like."  
  
Jack and Claire were playing a video game in the living room when they arrived. Dean sat down to watch them as Castiel left to take a shower. By the time he emerged from the shower, Claire and Jack had co-opted Dean into playing with them. Dean was immersed in the game with the kids and didn't notice Castiel's arrival.  
  
Castiel cleared his throat. "I hate to bother you kids, but we need to be on our way to the dance.”  
  
All three of them turned to face him. Dean's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Castiel wearing tight-fitting, grey denim pants and a light blue button-up shirt. He wore a grey vest over his shirt with a darker blue tie that matched the exact shade of his eyes. Dean stared. Castiel looked great in his everyday clothes, but this was at a whole other level. The two stared at each other; the moment is frozen in time.  
  
Claire interrupted, "A tie, Dad. Really?" She looked at Dean meaningfully, "It's almost as if you want to impress someone."  
  
Castiel hesitated for a split-second before retorting, "It's Sunday. This is my Sunday best."  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. "Last Sunday your best was jeans and a Metallica t-shirt."  
  
Jack batted at Claire, "Last week the only one who saw Dad was us and the cows. And Bowser. And Roberta. The Colonel. Penny…"  
  
Claire responded, "Twerp, if you name every animal we'll be here until tomorrow."  
  
"Dad, Claire called me twerp again," Jack whined beseechingly at his father.  
  
"Claire, what have we said about calling Jack names?" Castiel narrowed his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"’We’ didn't say anything about names. You said. I'm so, so sorry Jack that I called you twerp. I should be terribly ashamed of myself," Claire said dramatically.  
  
Jack looked at her critically before nodding to accept her half-hearted apology.  
  
Castiel shook his head in resignation and looked at Dean, "You sure you want to go with us? This is the tip of the iceberg of their shenanigans."  
  
Dean strained to stop himself from laughing. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Cas."  
  
"Let's load up then. Wait on the porch and I'll go get the car."  
  
Castiel went out the backdoor while Dean and the kids went on the front porch. "Why couldn't we go with him to get the car?" Dean asked Claire.  
  
"Honeybees. The garage is on the other side of the beehives. They never sting Dad, but Jack and I aren't supposed to go into the hives without protective equipment. He doesn't use the car that often. We usually all fit in the truck."  
  
After a few minutes, Castiel pulled his car, an elderly golden Continental, up to the bottom of the stairs, and the trio got in. Claire and Jack slid into the backseat, while Claire practically pushed Dean into the front passenger side. When Roberta meandered toward the car to try to get in, Castiel called out to her, "Not tonight, girl. You stay here and guard." Roberta let out an undignified snort before settling back onto the porch, looking at them with a woebegone face.  
  
The kids chattered animatedly as they drove into town. The festival was held in a large gazebo in the park. Hay bales were strewn around it and Dean could see just about every flower he could imagine adorning every surface the bales made. Dean said, "Falcon Bay is really into its flowers."  
  
Castiel said, "You have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

The dance was already in full motion by the time they reached the gazebo. The pretty redhead that he'd seen Castiel kiss in the park came rushing up and flung her arms around him. Dean stepped back to get out of the way, swallowing the sudden spike of jealousy that flashed through him.  
  
Jack exclaimed, "Aunt Charlie!!!"  
  
She stopped to hug Jack before turning to Dean. "You must be Dean."  
  
"Charlie? As in the ‘person who helped me set up my electricity’ Charlie?" Dean smiled at her warmly.  
  
"One and the same. It's so good to meet you. Cas told me all sorts of awesome stories about you and him and Falcon Bay over the years that I moved here too when Cas moved back. You are so going to come to my house soon so we can debate whether X-Men or MCU is the better movie series. And I have Disney Plus so you can see all the new Marvel stuff. There's a LARPing event in the next town over in a month. You can come with me. You'll love it. You're so going to be my new best friend." Charlie playfully punched him in the shoulder. Dean tried to keep up with the conversation, but she talked so fast, he was quickly overwhelmed.  
  
Castiel interrupted, "Charlie, Charlie. Give the man some air. He's going to be here at least for a while, so you don't have to say everything so fast in a single monologue. Besides, I'm your bestie."  
  
Charlie exclaimed, "A girl can have more than one bestie. Oh, there's Jody, Donna, and the girls. We need to say hi. Claire, Jack, let's go."  
  
Dean looked at Castiel, "She's a force of nature."  
  
"Usually for good," Castiel laughed.  
  
"You don't have to babysit me. You can go with Charlie. I can entertain myself."  
  
"And miss these few kid-less minutes? Not on your life! Let's get some beer." Castiel led him through the crowd to the beverage booth. He introduced Dean to several people on the way who Dean was sure he'd forget before they ever left the dance.  
  
A big, burly man was pouring beer as they approached. In a thick Cajun accent, the man said, "Hi, Cas. What's up? And who's the friend?"  
  
"Hi, Benny. This is Dean Winchester. He's in town for a while," Castiel responded.  
  
Benny's eyes widened. "I heard some rumors that the Winchester boy had come home to roost. Benny Lafitte at your service. I help Ellen with the Roadhouse when I'm not volunteering to man the festival beer booth."  
  
"Benny's also the best fry cook in town. If you want hamburgers, go to the Roadhouse when Benny's on duty. Jo's are good, but Benny's are to die for." Castiel gulped nervously, "Don't tell Jo I said that. She's a bit territorial."  
  
"I won't, Chief," Benny responded, "What will the two of you have?"  
  
"A couple of Cain's craft beers, Benny. Dean needs to taste some real beer. He's from LA."  
  
Benny laughed, "I'm going to get the trophy for breaking Dean's craft beer cherry."  
  
Castiel agreed, "That you will!"  
  
Dean interjected, "I'm standing right here."  
  
Benny laughed, "He's pretty AND smart."  
  
Castiel looked concerned, "If you don't want to try the craft beer, everything they have is good."  
  
"No worries. I'll try it. I’m always up for a new adventure." Benny stifled a laugh as he poured them their beers. Carrying their drinks, Dean and Castiel walked over near the wall and out of the way of the dancers in the center of the gazebo. Dean impulsively asked, "Are you and Charlie seeing each other?"  
  
Castiel almost choked on his beer before sputtering, "Me and Charlie?" He laughed loudly before saying, "Rowena, her girlfriend, would turn me into a frog or something if I even looked at her." Castiel pointed to a small, willowy redhead in a corner who was talking to a tall blonde woman. "That's Rowena. They've been together for years. They met in an online forum and started to date virtually. Rowena moved here from Scotland, and they got together in real life."  
  
Dean backpedaled, "Charlie said she moved here after you did."  
  
Castiel looked solemnly across the crowd, "She went to school with me in Boston. I wouldn't have made it through college without her. Growing up in Falcon Bay doesn’t prepare you for the big city. Charlie took me under her wing when I was flailing about miserably and put me back on my feet. After Kelly died, she moved here. I think she thought I'd never make it through life without either her or Kelly to keep me in line. Charlie's family."  
  
The blonde who had been talking to Rowena walked over, "Hello, Dean. I'm Jessica Moore. I talked to your brother on the phone the other day about the estate." She offered her hand.  
  
Dean shook it, "I'm Dean. But you already knew that. Good to meet you."  
  
"My grandfather was the attorney that drew up Henry Winchester's estate. I recently took over his practice," Jessica smiled.  
  
"The lawyers are a lot prettier here than where I'm from," Dean replied charmingly. "My brother, Sam, is tall as a moose and needs a date with a barber."  
  
"In full disclosure, I was born in California and went to school there."  
  
"SoCal?" Dean guessed.  
  
"California girl born and bred. I got my law degree at Stanford, but I moved here a few years ago to be closer to my grandma, Mildred. She's getting on in years. I realized if I didn't come to spend time with her, I never would have a chance. Don't tell her I said that though or she'll try to ground me."  
  
Castiel abruptly murmured, "Excuse me," before he walked in the direction of Claire and Jack.  
  
"Catch up in a minute, Cas," Dean called after him.  
  
Jessica opened her purse and took out a business card, “Rufus Turner is the executor of your grandfather’s trust. He manages the bank here. He’ll be able to go through the trust with you. If you need any more legal documents drawn, I’m happy to help you. Henry paid my grandfather a lump sum for handling things, so there won’t be any charges.”  
  
“Hardly seems fair for you to do work for me and not get paid,” Dean protested.  
  
Jessica shrugged, “It’s just the way things are here, Dean.”  
  
"Do you ever get bored here? I mean, Jess, it's not exactly a happening place. Don't you ever want something more than what's here?" Dean gestured. "You went to a great law school. That’s Sam’s alma mater too. Most likely different years." Dean estimated that Jessica looked about ten years younger than Sam.  
  
Jessica shrugged, "I have time for that later. Right now, I wouldn't miss a minute of being with Grams. She seems invincible right now, but time moves forward for all of us. I've learned so much from her. Do you work for your family’s publishing business like Sam?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad expected us to follow him in the business, but I think there's something else I'd rather do."  
  
"Well, Grams says to always follow your heart. She's pretty wise. But I better go cut her off from the punch bowl now. She's getting a little feisty over there." Jessica pointed across the crowd to where an older woman had a group of men around her, talking to them animatedly. "She might start a bar fight again. You never know with her."  
  
Dean laughed, "It sounds like she's really something."  
  
"Grams is magic. Come talk to her sometime. See you later, Dean."  
  
Dean surveyed the crowd until his eyes fell on Castiel standing near the opposite wall, talking to Claire. Jack was playing a video game on his phone while sitting on a stool behind Ellen who was manning the food buffet. He headed in Castiel's direction.  
  
When Dean arrived, Claire said, "I told you he'd be back," to Castiel.  
  
Dean's brows furrowed, "I came with you all. Of course, I came back."  
  
"Dad thought you were hitting it off with Ms. Moore."  
  
Castiel hissed, "Claire."  
  
"Jess is a nice girl, but I think she's more Sam's type," Dean responded.  
  
"I was about to dance with Dad so he wouldn't be the perpetual wallflower. But now that you are here, you can help save him from becoming one with the wall." Claire looked at Dean hopefully, "Dad can line dance like no one's business. He's got two left feet when it comes to slower dancing. Good thing you have cowboy boots on."  
  
Castiel protested, "Claire…"  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. "Look, Donna and Jody are dancing. Bobby and Ellen are going to dance just as soon as Jo takes over the buffet. I'm going to go dance with Kaia, Patience, and Alex. You two should just have some fun. Dean, please save him from himself. I'll write his memoir now, my dad, the wallflower." The DJ started playing ‘Cotton Eyed Joe’ right as she finished. She pushed Castiel gently. "Go, line dance, Dad."  
  
"Let's go for a whirl, Cas," Dean offered.  
  
Castiel sighed. "Very well. I know when I'm outnumbered."  
  
As they started to dance next to each other, Dean leaned over and whispered, "We can sneak out after this song if you want. Claire's got a real talent for putting you on the spot."  
  
"I'm fine, Dean. She's trying to be helpful. I just want to make sure you're comfortable dancing with me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean's brows furrowed. "We're having fun."  
  
"Well, some straight men…"  
  
"Hey dude, if you are uncomfortable dancing with me, we can stop right now." Dean protested.  
  
"No, no. I'm good. I thought you…"  
  
Dean responded, "I'm good too. I can't think of anyone else in this place I'd rather dance with."  
  
Castiel stopped dancing, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Really," Castiel mused.  
  
The DJ announced, "It's that time for the special dance of the evening. Grab your special someone and let's get started." Blake Shelton's song, 'Austin', started to play as the lights dimmed.  
  
Dean gently tugged Castiel closer to him and murmured, "Dance with me, Cas."  
  
"Dean, this dance is supposed to…"  
  
Dean growled in his ear, "May I please have this dance?"  
  
Castiel gave up and put his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean closed his eyes and swayed with him. He could feel Castiel's hot breath on his cheek. His heart raced as Castiel moved closer, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean settled his hands on Castiel's waist. The world melted away as they danced. It wasn't until there was a sudden round of applause that Dean snapped out of it. He realized that the music was no longer playing and everyone in the gazebo was staring at them.  
  
Castiel whispered under his breath, "Oh, shit."  
  
A short, dark-haired man, with a bushy beard, came out from the sideline. Holding a microphone, the man said, "And this year's winner of the Spring Festival dance is Cas Novak and his partner…" The man paused, "Who is this man?"  
  
The crowd erupted in unison, "Dean Winchester."  
  
"Henry's boy?" the man asked.  
  
"Haven't you been paying attention, Chuck?" Bobby bellowed. "The whole town knows Dean's been here for two days. Some mayor you are."  
  
Dean looked around in confusion. "What's going on?"  
  
Castiel whispered, "I tried to tell you we were entering the dance for the most romantic couple of the evening, but we were kind of um… caught in the moment."  
  
Chuck cleared his voice, "The winner of the most romantic dance is Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. You get the fifty-dollar gift card for a romantic dinner at Crowley's. And welcome home to Falcon Bay, Dean."  
  
Dean smiled warmly, "Thank you, Chuck." He glanced concernedly at Castiel who looked like he wanted to bolt. "Now, if you excuse me, Cas and I are going to get a drink. All that dancing is thirsty work." Dean put his arm around Castiel and escorted him out of the gazebo to a grove of trees. "Cas, I'm so sorry. How badly did I mess things up for you? Is there someone else?"  
  
Castiel looked at him distressed, "Everyone in the town thinks we're a couple."  
  
"Are you bi, Cas?"  
  
Castiel shook his head.  
  
"Oh hell. I'm sorry, Cas. I thought you were… flirting with me."  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Dean said, "But Kelly. I assumed…"  
  
"I worked with Kelly. She edited my books, and we became friends. She got involved with someone who turned out not to be a good person. He's in prison now. I offered to marry her and adopt Jack when she told me she was pregnant. We figured if I were on the birth certificate, he'd never be able to try to get custody of Jack if he ever gets out. She moved here and we got married. She had the baby. Nobody was the wiser. It was mutually beneficial because Claire would get a mom; Jack would get a dad. We'd have a perfect, stereotypical family. Only, breast cancer happened and took Kelly from me. Kelly and I were extremely close friends. She was family.”  
  
“Nobody knows?”  
  
“Only you, me, and Charlie. I’ll tell Jack when he’s older. Please don’t tell another living soul.” Castiel sighed, “I was getting mixed messages from you. I thought I was flirting with you. But you didn’t realize it."  
  
"We've both been flirting with each other. Neither of us bright enough to know the other was flirting." Dean laughed. “We’re a couple of smooth operators.”  
  
"In my defense, I'm out of practice," Castiel huffed. "I've been a little busy the last fourteen years."  
  
Dean leaned forward, "Can I kiss you, Cas?"  
  
"I literally thought you'd never ask."  
  
Dean pulled Castiel him. He started kissing him tentatively but grew in intensity as they became more comfortable. Dean murmured, "Cas…"  
  
Castiel responded, "Dean…"  
  
Claire interrupted by clearing her throat, "Get a room. Dad, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jack just barfed all over the buffet because he ate too many funnel cakes."  
  
"Perhaps, we could time this better next time, Dean," Castiel sighed. "I'll go get Jack." He tossed the keys for the car to Dean. "Can you start her please and we'll get him home?"  
  
After Castiel headed back to the gazebo, Claire stood there with her arms crossed looking squarely at Dean. "Ok, Dean. I approve of you dating my father but there are some ground rules."  
  
Dean's eyes widened, "Ground rules?"  
  
"Break his heart and I'll fill your car with ducks. That will only be the beginning of the torment I will rain down upon you. I have a very vivid imagination." Claire pinned him with a steely glare and stuck her jaw out.  
  
Dean responded, "Deal.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was standing in the hot sun, pulling weeds when he heard a whiffling sound. He saw movement in the brush. He picked up his hedge trimmers to brandish it when a black and white pig broke out of the brush. It snorted at Dean and then stuck its snout in the dirt sniffling and pawing. The pig was large and stood about to Dean’s mid-thigh.

Dean looked at the pig warily, “Let me guess, Bowser?”

The pig looked up at him, and Dean could swear it smiled.

“It’s a wonder Cas has any animals left between escaping chickens and pigs,” Dean conversed with the pig. The pig squealed in agreement.

Dean crossed his arms and watched the large animal for a moment. “So, Bowser? How do I get you to go home?”

Bowser didn’t answer and returned to rooting around in the dirt. After considering the pig for a moment, Dean went into his house and brought out two apples. He rolled an apple towards Bowser. Bowser sniffed it and looked up warily at Dean before eating it. He glanced at Dean and then at the apple in his hand expectantly.

Dean started to retreat toward the gate between the properties. He said in a low crooning voice, “Who wants a bright red, shiny apple? Bowser wants a bright red, shiny apple.”

As Bowser walked toward him, Dean retreated through the gate. As soon as Bowser was through it, Dean shut it. Dean crowed, “Success!” He rolled the apple toward Bowser. The pig ate it in one bite and started walking up the fence line. Dean followed him until he saw the gap Bowser had made in the fence and he watched the pig’s curly tail disappear to the other side of the hedges again.

Dean sighed, “I hope the apple thing wasn’t a one-time trick.” He returned to his house and retrieved some wire and posts to repair the fence. He was working on the fence when he saw Castiel and a woman in a blue jacket emerge from the barn. They talked for a moment before the woman went to her pick-up truck to retrieve something. After handing a package to Castiel, she drove off.

Castiel turned to head back to the barn when he saw Dean. He scurried over, “You should have asked for help with that. This fence isn’t your responsibility. It’s mine.”

“Bowser came to visit me this morning. I lured him home but he’s back over there now. I don’t mind him visiting but I don’t have fences to keep in animals like you do. So, I was afraid he might wander into traffic or something.”

Castiel responded apologetically, “I’ll go get him. I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel left with a deep sigh.

The summer sun was beating down, so Dean pulled off his shirt and wiped the sweat from his brow before hanging his shirt on the fence. Castiel returned about fifteen minutes later, looking a little worse for the wear. He had smudge marks all over his jeans. He said, “Jack must have left the gate for his pen open again when he fed him before school. I’ll have words with him when he gets home.”

“It’s no big deal, Cas. It’s not like he was causing any trouble.”

Castiel started working side-by-side on the fence with him. Dean could swear Castiel kept sneaking peeks at him as they were working.

Dean said jokingly, “What was it you said the other night, Cas? Do you see something you like?”

Castiel shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Maybe? I’m positively affronted,” Dean pouted.

“Most likely?”

Dean huffed under his breath, “He only mostly likes what he sees. Maybe I should put the shirt back on.”

“Yes, yes. I like what I see. Geez, Dean. Honestly, if I had been more awake, I would never have said that the other night. It’s just you were looking… I was half asleep…”

Dean laughed at him. “You’re adorable when you are befuddled.”

“So, I’m not adorable when I’m not befuddled?” Castiel grumbled back.

“I don’t know yet. I haven’t seen you when you haven’t been befuddled.” Dean snickered more loudly.

“Wanna follow me back to the barn so I can push you into a manure pile?” Cas asked as he pushed Dean playfully.

“Speaking of the barn, how’s Taylor?”

Castiel looked worriedly over his shoulder, “Doc thinks she’s just a little under the weather. She gave me some vitamins for her.”

Dean responded, “You don’t just have two kids. You have however many cows, dogs, ponies, pigs, chickens, and geese you have around this place as kids.”

“Thirty-one.”

“Seriously, thirty-one?”

“Eight cows, one pig, one horse, one pony, a cat, two kids, one rooster, the goose, three goldfish, and twelve chickens.” Castiel supplied. “Unless we count the bees. I don’t have an exact number of bees.”

Dean laughed, “I’m surprised you don’t count those.”

“I can give you an approximate number based on the size of the hives if you’d like.”

Dean finished repairing the fence and stretched. He tugged his shirt back on, “This seems like such hard work to keep the farm running, Cas. Did you ever think of doing something else?”

“It’s not work, Dean. I mean not as a job.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “It seems like a job to me. You grow things and get paid for it.”

“What I mean is that the farm isn’t self-sufficient. It barely breaks even really. Remember, my father used to plant all those fields back there. I sold off the fields to the McGuire farm several years ago. My books are really what supports us.” Castiel looked at him wistfully.

“Why do all the work then?” Dean asked.

He shrugged, “It’s hard to compete in farming, Dean. If I really tried to work the farm, I wouldn’t have time for the kids. It would be all-encompassing. My dad had hired hands. People helped each other. I just… I wanted the kids to grow up on a farm. To appreciate the plants and animals that feed and nourish us. To understand what’s real and what’s not. Family farms are dying. I’m afraid ‘progress’ will come one day to Falcon Bay too.” Castiel ran his hand across his brow and said sadly, “I guess nothing lasts forever.”

Dean frowned disturbed, “This place never changes.”

“Sure, it does. The townsfolk just try to slow it down as fast as possible. When a company put up a big box store along the highway, we had to come up with new ways to bring business downtown. That’s why we hold the farmer’s market. What used to be clothing and drug stores, now sell antiques and crafts. You have to adapt. But if you love something, it’s worth fighting for. Maybe we can’t keep it forever, but we can keep it for today. That’s all that matters.”

“That seems kind of hopeless.”

Castiel disagreed, “I don’t see it that way. Every day is a blessing. It’s a gift. Maybe that seems trite to you.”

“Not trite. Maybe a little optimistic. It’s one of the things I like about you, Cas. You see the good and the silver lining in things. I might be a little more jaded.”

“Good things do happen, Dean.” He paused before asking nervously, “Speaking of gifts. I have the gift certificate for Crowley’s. Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? The kids will be staying with Jody, so I’ll be at loose ends here.”

Dean smiled and agreed, “That sounds like a plan. I’ll drive. Do you want me to pick you up around seven?”

Castiel answered relieved, “It’s a date.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean adjusted his tie once more as he looked in the mirror. He used a small amount of hair gel to spike his hair up a little and then almost undid it until he decided that it was fine. He changed clothes about five times before he settled on blue slacks and a black jacket with a pale pink tie. He wondered for a minute if he should change the tie out for a green one but panicked when he glanced at the clock. He rushed outside to the Impala and could see Castiel waiting on his porch in the distance.  
When he pulled up in Castiel’s driveway, he called out, “Sorry, I’m late, Cas.”

Castiel slipped into the car, “Not a problem, Dean. I just finished getting dressed a few minutes ago myself.”

Dean glanced over at the charcoal grey pants and jacket Castiel wore. He had a dark-colored shirt with a tie that again matched his eyes. “Looking good, Cas.”

“You too.” Castiel smiled nervously. He seemed uncomfortable.

“Is something wrong, Cas? It’s just me. I don’t bite. Well, if you ask I might.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “It’s my first date… well since before Kelly. I mean this is a date, right?”

Dean responded carefully, “Yes, unless you don’t want it to be?”

Castiel stated firmly, “I do.”

“Then you better give me directions to this place. Otherwise, we’ll spend the evening in your driveway.”

“Oh, yeah.” Castiel directed him to a slightly larger town about fifteen miles away. 

When they pulled into Crowley’s parking lot, Dean looked at Castiel dubiously. While most of the buildings in the town had a simple, homey feel to them, Crowley’s was ostentatious. It had columns in front of the door and a fountain bubbled on a marble terrace leading to the front door. “Not for nothing, Cas, but this place kind of looks like a bordello.”  
  
Castiel smiled at him, “There are rumors but never any evidence. The food is delicious.”  
  
When they entered the restaurant, a woman wearing an elegant black dress with her raven hair pulled up in a tight ponytail seated them in a corner booth in the back.  
  
As they perused the menu, a shorter bearded man in a black suit appeared beside their table. He said with a distinctive British accent, “Castiel, it has been years since you’ve been here. I saw your reservation, and I could scarcely believe it. How is the delectable wife?”  
  
Castiel winced. “Has it really been six years? Kelly passed away.” He trailed off awkwardly.  
  
Crowley patted his hand consoling, “I’m sorry for your loss, Cas. Now, who is this handsome fellow? A coworker?” He smiled at Dean charmingly.  
  
Castiel said through gritted teeth, “He’s my date, Dean Winchester.”  
  
Crowley gave Castiel a knowing look, “I always told myself that you weren’t exactly straight. I said, ‘Self, have you ever noticed how Castiel stares into your eyes. I think he likes you.’ Of course, I would then answer myself, ‘Well, Self, what isn’t there to love?' And now I see you with this handsome fellow, and I realize I missed my chance. Well, unless he’s amenable…”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and cut him off, “I can ensure you, Crowley, that I never particularly liked you.”  
  
“You wound a man to the quick. I’ll bring you a great bottle of wine on the house for old time’s sake, Cassie.”  
  
Dean looked confused at Castiel, “Did you and him…? Were you…?”  
  
“Never. He flirts with everyone, but he takes a particular delight in tormenting me. Mostly because I blushed. Kelly thought it was funny, but I never enjoyed it.”  
  
“You came here often?”  
  
“Kelly loved this place. Not for his company, of course, but the food is delicious. Kelly sometimes wanted something different than the hometown cuisine available at Harvelle’s, the diner, or the pizza joint. You only have three options in Falcon Bay. I honestly had hoped Crowley had forgotten me.”  
  
Dean shrugged, “I think you are pretty unforgettable, Cas.”  
  
The rest of the meal passed in an easy banter between the two. Crowley did not make a reappearance until the very end of the meal when he flirted with Dean while Castiel picked up the check. Crowley was amused to see the gift certificate from the festival and asked them if they wanted to reenact the dance for him. After Castiel looked like he wanted to punch Crowley in the face, Dean grabbed his arm and looked at Crowley, “I think it would be prudent to take care of that check now.”  
  
They drove home the same route they came except when they got to an intersection close to home, Castiel asked Dean to turn left onto a side road. Dean followed the road until it stopped at the base of a hill. They climbed up the hill and reclined in the grass to look at the stars.  
  
Castiel said, “The stars remind me of your freckles, Dean. When I was a kid, I had memorized all the constellations. I was so envious because you had constellations on your face, and I didn’t. I wanted freckles like yours.”  
  
“I got kind of tired of kids picking on me because of my freckles.”  
  
“A face without freckles is like a night without stars.”  
  
Dean sat up, “That’s awesome. Did you just make that up?”  
  
“No, I read it somewhere, but it’s because I liked your freckles that I remembered it. When we were little, probably the first time you came to Falcon Bay, I drew freckles on my face to make it look like yours. My mom had to scrub me with soap and alcohol because I used a permanent marker. I guess I really liked freckles.”  
  
Dean rolled closer to him, “Do you still like them?”  
  
“On you, yes.”  
  
Dean kissed him, rolling partially on top of him. They let their hands and lips roam as they sought to frantically explore each other’s bodies. As Castiel’s hands landed on the top button of Dean’s jeans, Dean suddenly pulled back regretfully. Things were moving too fast. He said, “We better stop.”  
  
Castiel looked at him hurt, “Don’t you want this? Are my signals mixed again?”  
  
“No, Castiel. Your signals are fine. It’s me. I’m unsure.”  
  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No. I want to do this. I think we just need to talk first.” The sudden ring of Dean’s cellphone shattered the moment. “Dammit, we can’t catch a break,” Dean said grumpily.  
  
He saw Sam’s name on the phone, “Dammit, Sam, this better be good.”  
  
“Did I interrupt something?” Sam asked. Castiel rolled away and walked over to the car and sat on the fender.  
  
“You could say that. What’s up?”  
  
“Dad greenlit your project! You can start the new romance book line. He’ll give you full editorial and marketing control over it.”  
  
Dean asked in surprise, “What?”  
  
“You know. The project that you worked your ass off that Dad kept shutting down. He’s not only open to it, but he’ll give you a VP title and let you head that unit. Congratulations, Dean.”  
  
“Why’d he change his mind?”  
  
Sam responded, “I swear I didn’t tell him, but he found out you were in Falcon Bay. He lost it for a while; he accused Grandpa Henry of poisoning your mind. Yesterday, he started to have me do some additional research into your proposal to answer some questions that he had. Then, today, he approved the whole thing.”  
  
“What’s the catch?” Dean growled.  
  
“Honestly, I don’t think there is one. I think Dad finally realized you aren’t a kid anymore. Plus, things are going a bit downhill in your department since you left.”

“Did he agree with the projected revenues? Promoting the books through different marketing avenues? Focusing on digital publishing?”  
  
“Yes. To all of it, Dean. He greenlit the entire thing.”  
  
Dean watched Castiel leaning against the car looking at the stars. “I have a life here now.”  
  
Sam laughed, “You barely got there, Dean. Dad’s handing you everything you asked for on a silver platter and more.”  
  
Dean hesitated, “I don’t know, Sam.”  
  
“Look, Dean. Don’t make any snap decisions. Think it through.”  
  
“I’ll talk to you later, Sam.” After Dean ended the call, he walked over to Castiel, “Sorry, that was Sam.”  
  
“I gathered as much. I hope everything is ok.”  
  
Dean laughed mirthlessly, “I guess my leaving did something to my dad. He’s now okaying the project that I had been promoting before I left. I think he’s bribing me to return.”  
  
“Well, that’s good news then, right?” Castiel asked woodenly. “You’ll get what you wanted.”  
  
“Last week, yes. Right now, I just don’t know, Cas. It’s everything that I’ve worked for during the last ten years. It’s a great opportunity.”  
  
Castiel bit his bottom lip, “You’d be a fool to pass it up, Dean. It’s your chance.”  
  
Dean’s mind whirled. He believed in the project. He knew he’d be good at it but… He was falling in love with the town… and with the man standing next to him looking hurt. He didn’t know how to comfort him. He didn’t know what to say. Right now, Dean didn’t understand a damned thing.   
  
He said, quietly, “I better take you home, Cas. You wake up early in the morning.” Neither of them talked on the drive home.  
  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

  
Dean was uneasy the next morning. Maybe things had been moving too fast with Castiel. He thought of Claire and Jack. He could end up hurting them. He’d not been in Falcon Bay very long. If he were going to follow through this thing with Castiel, it would be for the long haul. Dean had been ‘the love them and leave them’ type in his youth, but now he wanted something more.   
  
For a short time, he thought he’d found it with Gordon. Gordon understood the long hours that he put into his job. They were both independent. They both had trying careers. In hindsight, he realized he and Gordon worked together because they didn’t put many demands on each other. It wasn’t because he loved Gordon but that it was easy to be together because they didn’t have to really ‘be together’. 

Things with Castiel were different. He would be all in. It wasn’t just a relationship between the two of them; it was the whole package. The kids, the town, the cows, Roberta, even the goose.  
  
Then, there was the offer his dad made. Dean put everything he had into the company. He was proud of the work he had done; it just wasn’t his passion. It was more like a puzzle to solve. If he’d never had come to Falcon Bay, he would have leaped at the chance to finally be able to drive the project the way that he wanted. But now, he just wasn’t sure. He needed to sort himself out.  
  
Dean grabbed a pole and walked down the path to an old dock by the lake. The dock looked dilapidated and on the verge of collapse. He tested it before he put his full weight on it. It groaned but didn’t break.  
  
He caught his first fish on this pier all those years ago. Henry had somehow managed to keep a boisterous five-year-old quiet enough to go fishing. After being suitably proud of Dean catching such a big fish, they threw it back into the water. The fish was probably about five-inches-long, but it seemed quite large to his five-year-old self. His grandfather had told him that whenever you had to think through big thoughts, fishing was the way to do it. It kept your hands busy, so your thoughts could be peaceful.  
  
He lost track of time, casting the line and then slowly reeling it back in. The repetition was relaxing. He was startled when he heard, “Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel, “Hey, Cas. How’d you find me?”  
  
“Your car is in the driveway. You didn’t respond to me knocking on your door, so I figured you might be down here. Am I intruding?”  
  
“Not at all. I’d ask you to join me on the dock, but I think we’d both end up in the water. This dock just isn’t what it used to be.” He stood up and reeled his line in. He laid the pole on the dock and said, “Let’s walk.”  
  
They walked in companionable silence through the trees on a dirt trail. Castiel cautiously began, “Dean, about last night…”  
  
Dean stopped and indicated an old tree with branches that ran parallel to the ground. They sat on the branch. “I care about you, Cas. A lot.”  
  
Castiel responded, “I like you too, Dean.”  
  
“Where do we go from here?”  
  
Castiel played with the hem of his shirt distractedly and asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Dating? Hanging out? Fishing? What do you want?”  
  
Castiel looked up and smiled at him tremulously, “My friend.”  
  
“So, we’re just buddies. Got you.”  
  
Castiel took a deep breath, “That’s not what I mean, Dean. I mean I don’t want it awkward between us. It’s never been awkward before. Well, last night was awkward. But… when I’m with you, I can be myself. That socially awkward kid who doesn’t have to pretend they have their shit together when really it’s about to break at any minute.”  
  
“I don’t see that at all, Cas.”  
  
Castiel gulped, “Do you know how scary it is to be a parent to two kids? What if I screw them up? What if when I tell Jack the truth someday about his dad, he decides to hate me? Am I providing them enough? They don’t have soccer practice three times a week or French lessons or play the piano. What if they can never compete with people like I dealt with in Boston? What if they don’t get a Charlie to help them through their first year of college? I’m terrified most of the time, Dean. You are so much more than me. You’re used to big cities and big companies and just not this.” Castiel indicated the countryside around them.  
  
“Breathe, Cas. Breathe.” Castiel stared at him, panic rising in his eyes. Dean put his hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Cas, you are the best father I know. Those kids adore you. And I had a nanny that took me to all those soccer lessons and so many extracurricular activities that I barely had time to do my homework. Do you know what I really wanted?”  
  
Castiel shook his head.  
  
“Five minutes of my dad’s attention. He’d say hello to Sam and me in the morning before he went to work. He said goodnight at the end of the day if he made it back in time from whatever meeting he had before we went to sleep. The reason I went to work for him is I thought I’d finally get to spend time with him. For most of my childhood, it was just Sam and me and the nanny of the week. We’re pretty much all we had growing up. I’m the one that made sure Sam got clothes when he hit one of his ridiculous growth spurts. I’m the one that forged Dad’s signature on permission slips for field trips. I practically raised my little brother.”  
  
Castiel replied, “What the hell? Didn’t your dad see how great you are? I miss my kids if they spend the night at someone’s house. I couldn’t do that.”  
  
“That’s why I think you’ll always be a great dad. You don’t have to be perfect, Cas. You just need to be you. To be present. Those kids are smart and kind.”  
  
“What about us? We’re from different worlds.”  
  
Dean asked, “Did Henry fit in here?”  
  
“You know he did. Everyone loved him. He was the most caring, sweet, generous…” Castiel protested.  
  
“Henry’s from my world. He figured out how to fit in.”  
  
Castiel paused, “But do you want to?”  
  
Dean looked down at the ground. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out, Cas. This place… I was pretty low when I came here. Before I can go much farther down that road with you, I think I need to figure out me and what I want.”  
  
Castiel nodded. “I understand.”  
  
Dean met his eyes, “You know I want you. I don’t think after last night that part is in doubt.”  
  
Castiel blushed slightly. “You know that feeling was mutual.”  
  
“If we go further, I’m in it for the long haul, Cas. I don’t want to start something that I can’t finish. That’s why I stopped us last night.”  
  
“I respect that, Dean.”  
  
“Part of me, really, really, really regrets stopping.”  
  
Castiel nodded. Dean leaned in and kissed him gently. “Just give me a bit of time, Cas.”  
  
“Of course, Dean.” Castiel stood up. “I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Cas, one more thing. Never doubt that you’re enough. You’re more than enough. I just need to figure out if I am.”  
  
“Goodbye, Dean.” Castiel turned and walked down the path.


	10. Chapter 10

On Monday morning, Dean drove to the bank and asked to speak to Rufus Turner about the trust. He was escorted back to an office where an older man sat behind the desk. The man seemed absorbed in the documents that he had strewn in front of him. Dean hesitated at the door and the man said in a booming voice, “Get your ass in here, Winchester. I don’t have all day.”  
  
Dean stammered as he entered the office, “I’m sorry, Mr. Turner.”  
  
The man pinned Dean in a glare, “The name is Rufus. My father was Mr. Turner. Now, why in the Sam hell did it take you so long to get your sorry ass back here? You know how much crap I had to do for you for the last twenty-five years?”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know about the trust until last week,” Dean said apologetically.  
  
“So, you are what? Thirty-five now? So, let’s say at age twenty, you didn’t think to call up and say, ‘Where’s my grandpa buried?’”  
  
Dean felt guilty as he said, “I… I don’t have an excuse, sir. I guess those summers seemed so long ago that I sort of forgot about things here except as a nostalgic memory. Where is he buried?”  
  
“He wasn’t. He was cremated and spread across the lake near your old fishing hole. You’d have known that if you had asked.”  
  
Dean blinked and said hesitantly, “I am not sure what you want me to say.”  
  
“The estate is easy. Henry left the farm to you. It’s the original acreage plus an extra five acres that he purchased right before he died behind the farmhouse.”  
  
“What did he die of?”  
  
Rufus looked at him, “A broken heart.”  
  
Dean looked stricken, “What?” From all accounts, Henry seemed to be active and content after he had stopped coming to the farm. Dean stared confused.  
  
“His heart. He had a heart attack. It literally darn broke on him. Sometimes, I think he just cared too much. He’d take in every stray that crossed his path. He took in the whole town. When the school needed a baseball diamond because the old one burned down, Henry paid for it. When the library had a book drive, Henry would buy every book on the list for them. He practically raised Cas. Don’t worry. He left some money for you too.”  
  
Dean replied defensively, “I wasn’t worried. He didn’t have to leave me anything. I don’t deserve anything. I wasn’t here for him.”  
  
Rufus’s face softened for the first time. “He knew it was your dad keeping you away when you were younger. He was never mad at you. He wasn’t mad at anyone. Just sad. Your granddad was a good man, Dean. Not a soul in this town will say otherwise. He sure was a terrible fisherman though. Always wanted to catch that wily catfish in the lake and never did.”  
  
“I wish I had known him better.” Dean’s eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
“Well, it won’t help to wish now. I don’t have time for all this Hallmark crap. I had Sarah draw up the paperwork to transfer the trust to you. You just have to sign it on the way out.”  
  
“Is there a bill in there for your services? You took care of everything for years.”  
  
Rufus grumbled, “Bill, there ain’t no bill, you damn fool. I did this for your granddad. He was my friend. Bring me a bottle of Johnny Walker sometime and we’re even. Now git. I have a lot of work to do.”  
  
Dean turned to leave, “Thank you, Rufus. I appreciate everything you’ve done.”  
  
“Wait, Dean.”  
  
Dean turned back to him, “Yes?”  
  
“There is one more thing if I can find it.” Rufus opened a drawer in his desk and pawed through it until he pulled out a box buried deep within the drawer. He handed it to Dean. “I was supposed to give this to you. Henry said it would explain things. Been cluttering up my desk for twenty years. Take it.”  
  
Dean took the box and left. After signing the paperwork, he drove to his and Henry’s favorite fishing spot. They used to sit there for hours, along with Castiel, waiting for that one big fish Henry always talked about catching, an ancient catfish that he’d often see that always outwitted him. They never caught it, but the hours spent in each other’s company was its own reward.  
  
Dean carefully took off his shoes and hung his feet over the edge of the dock into the water. The small fish in the lake nibbled at his toes. He carefully opened the box. Inside was a set of index cards. Each of the cards had a newspaper clipping of a house glued to it with notes in small spiderly handwriting next to it. Under the cards was a picture of his grandfather standing next to a woman with his arm around her. Dean stared at it for a long moment. He had never seen a picture of his grandmother, Josephine, before. John didn’t have any pictures, and Henry had never shown him any.  
  
Underneath the picture was a note. Dean unfolded it and read:

>   
>  _Hello Dean,_  
>    
>  _I’m glad that you are reading this because it means you came back home. I always had faith that you would, but it’s good to know you have._  
>    
>  _As you now know, I left the farmhouse for you. I won’t hold it against you if you sell. Country living isn’t for everyone, but I’d wanted to give you a chance to find out what a home really is._  
>    
>  _When I was a young man, I made some serious mistakes. I was too focused on having things. Having a small newspaper in Kansas wasn’t enough for me. I had to open a publishing firm. Then a publishing business in Kansas wasn’t enough for me, so I moved to California. I constantly wanted more and wasn't content with what I had._  
>    
>  _Unfortunately, I passed that trait to John too. All I provided him was an example of not enjoying what you have now but constantly reaching and overreaching for more. When I lost your grandmother, it changed me. The only thing she ever asked me for was a small house in the country. I always told her, ‘Next year. Right after I close this one last big deal.’ But then she was gone and the ‘next year’ was never going to happen. She died and I realized I wasted all our days, our time together, thinking about tomorrow instead of today._  
>    
>  _After I lost your grandmother, I tried to tell John about the mistakes he was making. I tried to get him to focus on the now. But it was too late. He wouldn’t listen. He was angry when I took my share of the business to retire because he felt it made him lose something. That it diminished what he had. He never forgave me for that._  
>    
>  _Your grandmother had a box of pictures of houses that she liked to look at. She liked to read newspapers from all over the country and would clip houses for sale out of them. She’d been adding to it for years. When I first retired, I visited the towns she dreamed about, trying to figure out which one she would have liked best. I finally found Falcon Bay and it immediately seemed like home._  
>    
>  _John didn’t get what I was trying to tell him when I left, but Mary understood because her father had been much like me. He didn’t value his wife or Mary enough because he was always thought it was the work that mattered most._  
>    
>  _She wanted better for you boys, so she started bringing you here during the summers. She wanted to bring you here full time, but your dad would have none of that. She wanted you to have lazy summers where you could watch the fireflies light the sky, where you could spend an afternoon fishing, or could gaze at the stars at night._  
>    
>  _After she died, I tried to get your dad to let you spend time here, but he wanted you close to him. I hope he changed his ways and became more caring, that you will not see your father in the description in this letter, but I fear I failed as a parent. How John is, it’s my doing. He’s only being the man I taught him to be._  
>    
>  _But seeing you grow up, I hoped that I had a second chance to make something right. That someone could benefit from the lesson that I had paid so dearly to learn. It’s not the family business that’s important, it’s the family._  
>    
>  _The people in Falcon Bay aren’t related to me by blood but they became my family. They adopted a lost, lonely, old man into their midst and made him a home and saw his value. They will make you a home too if you let them._  
>    
>  _I’m hoping you’ll share this with Sam, as well. The reason I bought those five extra acres was so Sam could someday live here too. He was too young to remember the magic of Falcon Bay, but I hope you’ll help him find it too._  
>    
>  _Dean, if you one day have children, enjoy them. Don’t tell them you’ll get around to it tomorrow. Live in the moment, the now. Because being is just so much more important than having._  
> 

Something clicked inside of Dean. He whispered to himself, “Thank you, Henry.” He felt Henry’s love settle around him. “I don’t need to go home. I am home.”


	11. Chapter 11

When Dean got back to his house, he stiffened as he saw his father sitting on the Impala smoking a cigarette. John was uncharacteristically dressed in a leather jacket and boots instead of a suit. Dean walked out carefully into the yard and said, “Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?”

John flicked his cigarette to the ground, “Love what you’ve done to the place, Dean. It’s got a real Americana feel to it.” Although Dean had done considerable work cleaning up the place, the farmhouse still looked tired and worn. He imagined seeing it as his father currently was. From his dad’s point of view, the place was probably a complete shamble.

“I’ve only been here for a little while, Dad. It takes time to fix twenty years of disuse." He added pointedly, " Maybe if I had known about it earlier.”

“Sam told you about my offer?” John asked straight to the point.

“It’s a very generous offer and I’ve been thinking about it, but I haven’t made up my mind yet.”

“What’s there to think about? You said what you wanted. I gave it to you. End of story. Let’s go back to LA now.”

Dean looked around, “What would I do with this place?”

“This place? Your grandfather’s pipe dream? He had it nice in LA. He was someone. People looked up to him. Why he ever thought to come here to live escapes me. He left a small hick town to go to the big city, why in the hell would he ever go back?”

“He was someone here too, Dad.”

John asked sarcastically, “Here? On his farm? What did he do that was so important?”

“Henry was the man who stepped in to build a baseball field when the other one burned. He’s the one that took in a neighbor boy and gave him a father figure. He helped people. This was his home.”

“This is a one-horse, crap town that will probably be buried under a housing development for the rich and almost famous in less than ten years. There’s nothing for you here, Dean. There’s no future. This isn’t the life for you. You need more.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Actually, I think the opposite. I don’t think there’s anything for me in LA. I prefer my life here.”

“You are part of the family business in LA. The Winchester name means something. The brand means something.” John curled his fists belligerently. “I’m not going to keep this offer open, boy. If I leave without you today, don’t ever return begging to come home.”

“It’s a family business with no family, Dad. When’s the last time you really talked to Sam? I don’t mean ordering Sam to do things but listening and understanding him. Do you know what his favorite food is? Favorite color? Favorite rock band? How old he was when he first slept with a girl? What his favorite professor’s name was? Did you know he minored in folklore?”

“So, I didn’t have a lot of time for chitchat. I was busy providing for you. I made sure you two had a roof over your head and every opportunity at your disposal.”

“Except the opportunity to have a father,” Dean said quietly.

“So, Henry was the better dad? Is that what you are telling me?” John snarled.

“If you had listened to Henry, he would have told you he was a horrible father. He set all the wrong examples. Dad, I’m not trying to hurt you. I’m just saying, I need something else.”

“The family business. I put everything into it for you and Sam. Did you think I worked those long hours because I liked it? I wanted to leave you and Sam something to be proud of. Something that mattered. I did it all for you.”

“No, Dad. You did it for yourself. Because you wanted more. All Sam and I wanted was a dad who would take us to a friggin’ baseball game on our birthday.”

John released his hands slowly, “You’ll regret this. You’re going to be penniless living in some rundown town in the middle of nowhere.”

Dean smiled sadly, “At least I’ll be living. I wish you luck in everything that you do, and I hope it brings you happiness. I’m going to walk a different path. The Winchester name means something here too. There, maybe it’s on the top of some fancy building in LA. Here, it’s in the hearts and souls of the people of the town. You’re welcome to visit whenever you’d like. I hope you do. It’s never too late.”

John put his sunglasses on and got in his car. He said, “Goodbye, Dean.” Dean watched until the taillights faded away down the road.

A few minutes later, Castiel called from the fence, “Are you ok, Dean? I heard yelling. I don’t mean to intrude.”

“You could never intrude, Cas. My dad is just one noisy son of a bitch.” Dean strode over to the fence. “Can I kiss you, Cas?”

“I literally thought you’d never ask.”

“I made up my mind, Cas. My life is here. You and I – we deserve our chance of happiness together. I’m not sure where the road is going to take us, but I know I want to be on that road trip with you.”

Castiel smiled and said, “I’d like to be on it with you too.”

“Course, we’re going to need to get something bigger than the Impala,” Dean added.

“Oh?”

“Well, our road trip has to have room for two kids.” Dean kissed Castiel on his forehead. “And eight cows.” He kissed him on the nose and added, “A pony, a horse, a dog, a pig, a cat, a goose, three goldfish, sixteen chickens, and a donkey.”

Castiel kissed him back, “A donkey? I don’t have a donkey.”

“My apologies, I meant you really had a fine ass.”

Castiel pulled back, squinted his eyes, and said, “I wouldn’t be averse to a donkey. They’re great guard animals.”

Dean thought about the turn his life was about to take. It would be a new adventure but he definitely wanted it to be with Castiel. “You're amazing. Don’t ever change, Cas.”


End file.
